


Hazy

by oathkeeprrr



Category: BIGBANG - Fandom, Block B, EXO, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Magic, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 03:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14228181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oathkeeprrr/pseuds/oathkeeprrr
Summary: Her Life was hazy, she only knew of a few simple truths.She loved Him. She Enjoyed being around them. She was afraid.The monsters outside were what confused her when she saw the human who lived in them.But she continued on, she didn't understand why they made life more clear.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Caught in a Lie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10707147) by [NextCassie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NextCassie/pseuds/NextCassie). 
  * Inspired by [Gangs and Kicks.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12269172) by [Flubbadubakiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flubbadubakiss/pseuds/Flubbadubakiss). 



> Firewall Bypassed

> Open File

..

..........

...........

.......................

.......................................

...............................................

> Alias: Aviiatcy

 

> Name: Kyung ??e?m

 

> Age: 22

 

> Gender: Female

 

> Talent: S???e ???e??

 

>> ????? ?lter

 

> Occupation: Night Club Owner

 

> Occupation: Free-Lance Hacker

 

> Birthday: ???

 

> Place of Birth: Seoul, South Korea

 

> Parents: ???, ???

 

> Other Family: ???, ???, ???

 

> Place of Residence: ???

 

> Phone Number: 425-9668

 

> File Corrupt

 

> Attempting to recover

 

> Please Wait

 

......

.........

01000101010101110

.........

0100010101010111010101

0000010101000011110110101

0100010101010111010101

00000101010000101110110101

???????????????????

????????

??????????

?????

??????????????

???????????????????????????

...........................

 

"Not again," A small sigh escaped the females lips. "Do these guys ever give up?" Her voice was soft and quiet. Almost wasn't even there.

 

The small girl glanced over at another monitor, where she began to recover the file she corrupted on purpose to protect herself. Every day the same IP attempts to hack into her file. To hack into her. And every time she stops them, giving over the same information. Her hacker alias, her number, gender, age, and occupations. If she gave anything else, everything she had would be in ruins. Even if her everything made her feel like an outcast; someone unwanted that just lived with knowing they didn't belong because they didn't care anymore.

 

"Areum! Dinners Ready" A younger female voice yelled through a door.

 

The girl who sat at the computer flipped the screens off and stood from her chair. "Alright Jinsu, I'll be down in a bit." She spoke softly again walking towards the door, as she heard the footsteps run away.

 

Kyung Areum. More commonly known as Aviiatcy. One of the Best Hackers in Seoul. And when she wasn't hacking, she ran a pretty popular Night Club in downtown. Yet here she stood, 22 years old. And still living at home. With the cash, she made from hacking for gangs and other underground sources, and the way she ran the club and used it as a cover for drug deals, she easily could move out. And easily sustain her own living. But she stayed at home, which ultimately put her family at risk. Her mother, Father, and her two younger Sisters. She stayed with her sisters, even if she felt extremely outcasted by them all. A Symptom of her Depression her Doctor told her. A sign of her insanity and the fact she felt so out of place it drove her insane. Not only was she one of the only talented beings in her family, she was so lucky to be talented in the Space Aspect. Given the Talent of Space Altering, or Space Creation. Everyone in the underground wanted a piece of her and her talents. Her hacking, and her ability to create weapons and wield them so effortlessly she put those trained to use weapons for years to shame. After years of fighting off grunts from Gangs like EXO and BIGBANG. She taught herself better ways to fight and even erased herself from the web.

 

The girl that was Kyung Areum no longer existed, and was deleted when she was merely 16. Since then, the gang presence in her life grew, and so did her inner demons. She felt more and more out of place in her body and her family. She soon didn't even know who she was herself. After hacking for gangs as a freelance hacker for 3 years, she bought an old Night Club. Started using it as a drug front, to earn more cash and renovate it. Eventually, that run down place became Sleepwalkers. And quickly rose to the Most Popular Club in the area. Still, she used it to cover for some underground operations, most of the time she just DJ'ed for the Club and played the role of the scary owner with lots of guns. Other times, she was in the back helping run Deals for the underground. Which earned her the Title of Gun-Goddess. Which quickly brought her to higher fame in the underground, but it still felt wrong for her. Overground and underground, she didn't think he belonged in either.

What scared her was the ringtone that went off. It wasn't her normal phone. It wasn't her normal Ringtone. The familiar sound was that of her secondary phone. The phone she used as a hacker. A phone that rang more than she wished it had. Glancing at her desk, she saw the phone light up. Walking over to pick it up.

 

ONE MISSED CALL

TWO NEW MESSAGES

 

BANGTAN: Pick up the phone Avii.

BANGTAN: Seriously done with your shit.

She frowned, picking up the phone and typing back

AVIIATCY: I'm going to Dinner.

AVIIATCY: You'll have to wait.

BANGTAN: You know I hate waiting.

AVIIATCY: Well, my life doesn't revolve around BANGTAN.

 

No reply. She huffed, placing the phone on the table again and heading downstairs. Upon walking into the Dining room, she saw a Familiar Face.

"Good Evening Aree" A male voice spoke out.

"Namjoon-oppa" she spoke, the words almost getting stuck in her throat. "w-what are you doing here?"

"I came to See my favorite ex."

The word ex-struck her hard, along with her family. Namjoon visited more than she wished, and not only did it bother her. But it obviously bothered her family to see her Ex-boyfriend. Even though none of them knew what his real work was, they still didn't like him. His cover job was a Rapper. Areum even helped him with some old songs. But after their breakup, he didn't request for female voices on tracks anymore.

'you mean the only one you didn't kill?' ran through her mind, but she didn't speak it out.

"Well, it's a pleasant surprise. How can I help you tonight?" Is what she actually spoke.

Namjoon smiled at her, taking a sip from the Cup that was placed in front of him by her mother. "I need you at my studio. I need some computer help"

She placed a fake smile on her face. Computer help. Hacking for BANGTAN. However, the excuse that she was his Technician was the best excuse that could be used when talking about BANGTAN in front of others.

"Can it wait till the morning or does it need to be fixed asap Namjoon-oppa?" How she hated to call him Oppa. But it was requested by Namjoon himself to have her call him that after she broke up with him. It was his final hurrah in her life. But here she is back in it again. Hacking for the Gang he made her help create.

That's right, she helped form BANGTAN. Her and Namjoon spent years setting it up. But she was never told what it really would be.

Namjoon told her BANGTAN or BTS for short, was going to be his Music group. Which was true. BTS quickly rose to fame when it became a thing. But what scared her was the truth behind it. Once she got Involved in BTS, and their company BigHit. She found out the truth. All of it was a Cover for the underground. BTS was a cover for BANGTAN, a Gang. And BigHit was the cover for a drug cartel. Areum quickly separated herself from BigHit and BTS. Dumping Namjoon and erasing herself from the world. However, She taught Namjoon to hack, and he found her. No matter what she did, Namjoon was always able to find her. It was apparent the two of them were still infatuated with the other, but neither of them would admit it. They didn't even speak of how they felt about the other or even the time they were together. To them, it ended back in 2015. And here they stand, 3 years later, in Areums Dining Room. Asking for her help with BANGTAN for the millionth time this week.

BANGTAN was part of her life, no matter how hard she tried to run and hide from it.The Underground ran through her veins. It was in her blood.

"It would need to be done right now. BTS has a late night Recording" He spoke.

The female looked shocked. BTS. She was going to have to see all of them again. But she nodded heading to her room to grab her gear. Laptop, charger and phones. She quickly grabbed a jacket and slipped on some sneakers before heading down again to face Namjoon. The boy she loved throughout high school, and left because he forced her to help create a gang, and never told her until she got taken. She exhaled approaching Namjoon one of his hands found its way around her waist as he went escorted her out.

"What about dinner Aree?" Her mother spoke, looking quite worried.

Areum glanced at Namjoon and bit at her lower lip. Namjoon spoke before her. "I'll treat her to something. As an apology for coming by so late, and taking her from this lovely family dinner" His words her filled with sweetness and easily convinced her parents it was alright. Areum glared at him as he escorted her out of the house and walked down the street hand still firmly around her waist. "Aight, J-Hope, get us out" Namjoon spoke giving Areum a warm smile.

The sudden change of scenery always hurt her head. The jump was always so fast and she was never warned. She glanced at Namjoon, seeing him slightly fix his lilac hair. She removed her hand from around her waist and walked to her normal spot. Being in the Studio was normal when she had to hack. Namjoon refused to let her do it at the BTS base as he didn't trust her knowing where it was. So they did it in the Studio.

After setting up a group of men walked in. The rest of them were here. At first it was her Namjoon and Hoseok, in a weirdly peaceful room as she set up. Now the other 5 walked in. Creating a lot of noise. The mint haired boy pointed her out.

"Ay, Avii is Back" He spoke, a small smile apparent on his lips. Min Yoongi, Namjoon introduced them, and they quickly became best friends. But she left him behind with her past. Seeing him always made her smile and feel better, but then would instantly hurt her again.

"Noona!" rang out from the youngest member of BTS. Jeon Jungkook. He always looked up to Areum, but she were always worried about him. He wasn't as stable as the others, because his talent didn't develop correctly. She frowned hearing his voice and feeling him wrap his arms around her neck to give her a hug from behind. "Hyung why didn't you tell us Noona was visiting tonight?" He spoke out, obviously directing the question to Either Namjoon or Hoseok.

Namjoon replied. "She's working, not Visiting. Let go of her."

The youngest male did as he was told and stepped away. Areum could sense the Frown that crept its way upon his face as he stepped away.

"What is she working on?" Another voice spoke. Kim Taehyung. The main reason why BTS was able to work both as Idols and Gang members. Taehyung was talented in being able to alter someone's sense and make things appear differently. He did it all the time when they were on stage or recording videos changing minor aspects of everyones appearance so no one in the underground would know who they were.

"BIGBANG"

Her eyes went wide when she heard Seokjin speak those words. BIGBANG was the largest Gang. They ruled the Underground. Even though they faded, they were still in control. With EXO right behind them.

"Are you fucking insane Oppa? BIGBANG would kill us the second we got into their firewall!" Areum spoke out.

Namjoon glanced at her. "Thats why you're the one hacking. I doubt BIGBANG would want to mess with the Gun-Goddess."

Areum bit at her lip. They've done it before often sending G-Dragon and T.O.P to threaten her and start fights. They tried to hire her, but she turned them down. She never wanted to be affiliated with a single gang. And Definitely not BIGBANG. Although they said she could be the undergrounds princess, she still refused. She had enough titles from the Underground. Areum glanced at Namjoon and then to Yoongi. He just tried to smile before shrugging it off. Of all the times he wanted to be cold and uncaring it was when she was risking her life. For Namjoon, the love of her life, for her best friend, even if he left him. For the group of boys who were far from human, but acted so much like humans when she was around. BANGTAN was nicknamed Monsters Pack. Because they were the most ruthless and most violent gang. But to Areum, the boys seemed so human. So sweet, caring. They weren't monsters.

The only one she saw as a monster was Kim Namjoon. RM, Rap Monster. Her ex boyfriend and the boy she could never stop loving. He was the only one she ever saw to be a true monster. The other boys did their best to hide her from seeing it. But Kim Namjoon didn't care if she saw. He knew her thoughts of him would never change. So he went about his life doing him.

"Hyung" Jungkooks voice was lower than prior. "What are we getting from BIGBANG?"

"The right to the Gun-Goddess obviously. They put a claim on her. I'm stealing that claim"

Areums eyes shot from her laptop screen to the Lilac haired boy. He was stealing her back from BIGBANG. She wasn't affiliated with them, but it was unspoken that she did belong to them. They always paid her the most, and asked her for the most work. Even if BANGTAN was her unspoken affiliated Gang. BIGBANG seemed to own her. She normally had to ask to work for other gangs, but after a recent incident that involved guns and severely injuring BIGBANG members, they don't keep her on such a sight lease anymore. Which helped her go back to being a full-time Freelancing Hacker.

"Claim?" Taehyung spoke out.

"They somehow recovered all my data that I had Deleted. Never Doubt GD's talent." Areum spokeout.

Everyone was shocked. They all remembered the day she lost it, the day she showed the monster she was. The day she left and erased herself. The day the Old Kyung Areum died and this new one was born. The one with Minor DiD, the one with Severe Depression, the cold-blooded killer, and yet,  the one that still had traces of the Old Areum. The hard worker, the protective sister like figure.

"You know I would never let you hold that Claim, right Oppa?" Areum spoke.

Namjoon nodded. "Of course, But I figured you'd want to get it back. And if they think BANGTAN has it, you'll be safe."

Human. Here was Namjoon acting human to her again. And She liked it.

"And If they come after us?" Jimin expressed his concern. Park Jimin, the largest sweetheart in the group. The most human behind Seokjin.

"We'd fight for our Goddess" Seokjin added in, speaking before Namjoon even had a chance. Kim Seokjin. The most human. He constantly looked out for the group and was ironically the Medic of the group. His Talent consisted of increased regeneration which he could project to others. He was smart and knew how to protect himself and his Group.

"I'm no ones Goddess" Areum spoke, typing on her computer.

"You're BANGTAN's Goddess, and the Gun-Goddess of the underground. You can't even deny that title anymore" Namjoon added resting a had on her shoulder.

She sends him a glare, before turning back to her laptop to work again. She wished he wasn't right about the Goddess Title. She bit as her lip

 

> Firewall Bypass

> Searching for File(s)

 

Everyone gathered around her, watching how fast she typed and how focused she looked.

 

> Search Results

>> Kyung Claim

>> Kyung Areum Database

>> Aviiatcy

> Group Search Results

> ZIPPING Search Result

> ZIP Created; HAZY

> Exporting HAZY

> Detected

 

"Fuck, Avii what did you do?" Namjoons voice was loud in her ear as his grip on her shoulder tightened

Areum bit at her lip. G-Dragon found her.

 

> Message: Nice one BANGTAN, prepare for a visit sometimes alright?

> Message: Nice one GD, you caught an amatuer hacker.

> Exported HAZY

> Message: But you didn't stop us from what we wanted.

> Message: I didn't wanna

 

He didn't want to? After all the work he did to obtain those files, he let her take them so easily?

 

> Message: Tired of BIGBANG trusting some outsider more than their own technopath.

 

Areum Laughed. Of course

.

> Message: thanks for freeing me of that.

> Log Self Delete

> Leg Self Delete Completed

 

Finally free. Areum was no longer Affiliated to any gang, and that was the next thing she was instructed to do. She made a post on the underground. A simple lie to get BIGBANG's Attention

 

> BANGTAN: Aviiatcy is now under BANGTAN Affiliation. Thanks BIGBANG!

 

Namjoon smiled. "And to Celebrate, who wants to go out for Dinner?"

Almost everyone raised a hand. The only one who hadn't was Areum. Affiliated with BANGTAN. She always knew she'd fall back into this life with the boys. But not only after 3 years. She looked at the boys as she packed up her gear. They looked so happy, so normal. And here she was. Unsure if this is where she belonged.  It was so hazy, so unreal. How were they so happy to see her after she left. The way she treated them. She frowned at the memories. She was so cruel back than.

Someone grabbed her arm. "Aree?" Namjoon.

She looked at him. "Yeah sorry, lost in thought."

"As expected of you." He spoke with a slightly worried smile.

Namjoon knew of her downfall the best. He knew everything about her, and she knew everything about him. Even in the time they weren't together, they knew what the other had done with their life. They shared everything. All because of Namjoons Talent. Its why she was never able to get away, its why she knows he'll find her no matter what. Its why he always tried to hack into her computers, he wanted her to know he was still around that she wasn't able to hide or escape him. They were bound, by their own choices. And they agreed to never unbind.

Namjoon moved his arm back around her waist and led her out of the studio. They both walked close together heading to lock Areums stuff in Namjoons Office before heading outside to meet the rest of the group. Upon stepping out the words like the old days, cutest couple still, we missed this. We love you two. And other phrases to comment on the closeness of Namjoon and Areum greeted the air. No matter how much she hated the monster named Namjoon, she couldn't say she truly hated him, honestly she still loved him. They've known each other since Junior High, and got together in their second year of High School. They had been dating for Seven years. But she left him when she found out about BANGTAN.

"So, where are we going?" Areum spoke out.

"Well where do you want to go?" Namjoon spoke

Areum just shrugged. "I don't know, I guess I don't really care, Either. Anyone can pick"

Everyone fell Silent. Each person glancing at the other, the unspoken agreement of; whoever thinks of a place first is the winner went around.

Hoseok was about to speak when Yoongi quickly covered his mouth and spoke out his favorite place to eat. Jungkook and Jimin chuckled at Yoongi's act of winning. Hoseok was obviously upset, but went along with it giving a soft laugh and lightly punching Yoongi in the arm. Yoongi shot his a glare instantly shutting him up as the group laughed again and began the walk to the car.  Hoseok and Jimin sat in the front of the van and everyone else piled into the back. Areum sat between Jungkook and Namjoon. Yoongi and Taehyung sat in front of them. Jungkook spent most of the car ride attempting to talk to Areum, about how he missed her and asking how she was. He wasn't allowed around her often as he was out on missions a lot or Namjoon purposely get them separate.

The ride was mostly silent. Upon arrival everyone quickly filed out Namjoon and Areum were last like always.

"you might want to attempt to get close to them again, you're going to be spending more time with us again" Namjoon spoke fixing his hair again.

She glanced at him. "You were kidding when you had me type affiliated."

"We gotta make it seem as true as possible. I expect to see you a few times a week at the Studio."

"might as well get the BANGTAN brand as well" Areum spoke with a light laugh.

Namjoon was serious. "if you want, We could arrange that."

She shook her head. "It was a joke Joonie" She said his old nickname. Something that hasn't rolled off her tongue in years. For the last three years he was Oppa, Joonie was a nickname she let die when she left. It was odd to hear it again.

Joonie caught Namjoon off guard, but soon after he smiled. "Yeah I shoulda figured, c'mon we should hurry in before those dumbass think we're doin shit again"

Areum nodded as the two walked into the building, close as always. This was one of the few things in Areums life that wasn't like a hazy dream. Her relation with Namjoon felt as real as ever, and made her feel real. The group seemed so lively standing in the lobby of the restaurant. Everyone smiled and bickered and play fought. The Employee's quickly cleared tables for their large group and they all sat. Namjoon at the Head,  Yoongi and Areum to his Left and Right, Followed by SeokJin, Jimin, V, Hoseok and Jungkook. It was nice for Areum to see everyone together and happy. No matter how odd the event seemed. No matter how unreal and dream like it was. She was honestly glad to be around them again. She was glad they accepted her back.

The haze cleared a bit that night. But she didn't realize it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yell at me or requst something to write or something on my   
> [tumblr](https://secretly-yoongi.tumblr.com/)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've legit spent 12+ hours writing this chapter. Its not even that long or anything. But I just kept changing scenes and rewording things. Please save me.

The dinner seemed to normal. Everyone was so happy to be together, eating and joking. But it seemed everyone was happy she was around again. Mostly Namjoon though. But, Namjoon wasn't the center of Areums attention. Her attention was captured by her childish-brotherly figure of Junkook and the boy he seemed so cozy with, Taehyung. She studied the two, watching them interact. Slowly connecting everything and realized how stupid she was. The term Boyfriends crossed her mind, as she saw the two happily feed the other parts of dinner and laugh. It made her miss the times she spent with Namjoon. The late nights the two shared, the dinners they went out on. The times she was able to just be close to him. Seeing them together so happy made her chest hurt, and her hands gripped the edge of the table.

 

"Aree" Namjoon whispered placing a hand on hers.

 

She glanced at Namjoon, obvious pain in her eyes. Light shining off her light colored iris. "I'm fine Joonie, I'm sorry to worry you" She whispered back making sure no one could hear her, but she didn't move his hand from hers. It was nice seeing the caring act he gave her and the feelings of their hands touching again. She missed it, even longed for it again. But it was also the main reason she avoided Namjoon because she knew she belonged with him, but she didn't want to be involved in his life with BANGTAN or anything.

 

"Aree..." He spoke again.

 

Her gaze hardened as she understood why he was saying her name. Once realizing she withdrew her hand. "it's over Namjoon, it has been." That sentence caught Yoongi's attention as she was as quiet.

 

"Maybe hold the quarrel for after dinner you two?" He spoke up, glaring at Namjoon for irritating her, and then directing a cough at Jungkook and Taehyung for being the reason of this. When Taehyung's eyes fell on Yoongi he tilted his head at Aree and Namjoon, who had been intently staring at the other. Taehyung nodded and whispered to Junkook who nodded as well and moved a bit away from his lover.

 

Yoongi spoke thanks to the boys, before returning his Attention to Areum and Namjoon. "You didn't have to do that Yoon," Areum spoke so softly. "Don't ruin their night because of us."

 

"I didn't ruin anything Aree, I simply reminded them to respect the past of a certain ex-couple at the table," Yoongi replied with an eye roll.

 

Seokjin cleared his throat next. "I agree with Yoongi-ssi, take care of it after Dinner. And that means this disagreement as well you two," Areum glared at Seokjin, who just glared back. "Don't give me that look Areum."

 

She rolled her eyes and just tried to ignore the situation. Giving a small apology to Jungkook and Taehyung, before returning to eat her meal.

 

"Where are you going After Dinner anyway Aree?" Namjoon spoke to break the silence that fell between them.

 

"Sleepwalkers as normal. There's a deal tonight that I was asked to overlook before being able to carry out my normal routine."

 

"Between who?" Yoongi Inquired.

 

"You wouldn't like to know."

 

"BIGBANG and EXO" Namjoon spoke out.

 

Areum glared at Namjoon. She didn't care if they were bound, that didn't give him the right to say the things she knew. "What gives you the right to say that when I wasn't going to share it."

 

Namjoon stares at her and points to his heart and hers.

 

She shook her head "Just because we're bound doesn't mean you can speak my thoughts for me Namjoon"

 

He simply shrugged, not even saying apologies. Areum was obviously angered, which earned a glare from Yoongi to Namjoon, who just glared back. Yoongi's reply was an eye-roll and then reached a hand to Areum to apologize for Namjoon. Areum nodded and went back to eating again. This was normal. This was her reality. A reality that seemed so dreamlike she always wondered why she couldn't wake up. She wished life was normal for her, for the voices to stop, the constant change of mood to be over and stay to either manic or depressive. She wished she wasn't constantly drowning in her own thoughts of loneliness or the fear of someone killing her. She wished her love for Namjoon would end sometimes even. The only person in the world who made her life worth living and made her feel human and alive. The only thing in her life that wasn't hazy, she sometimes wished it was gone because the memories hurt so much. She wished everything healed faster, she wished scars didn't sting to see.

 

"Aree it's alright," Namjoon spoke again, dragging the girl from drowning in her thoughts again as she ate.

 

She tried to smile, why was he the only one who could ever do it. The only one to pull her from the hell she lived in her own mind.

 

<>

 

Quickly dinner had come to a close, Seokjin paid for the bill before quickly rushing everyone out of the building and into the car. Seokjin and Jimin took the front seats. The middle was Taehyung, Jungkook and Hoseok while the back held Yoongi, Areum, and Namjoon. Of course, the female was unhappy being sat between her best friend and her ex-boyfriend. But she didn't make a verbal comment. The ride was silent, besides the chatter between the boys in the middle. The tension between the three in the back was suffocating. Areum felt like she could choke if she were to even attempt to breathe. Thankfully Yoongi noticed and did his best to break the tension. He placed an arm around her shoulders and took one of her hands in his, lightly rubbing his thumb against the back of her hand in a soothing manner. Areum gave him a small smile before exhaling and relaxing a bit. All three of them wished they would arrive at the club more quickly. But only Namjoon voiced the idea.

 

"oi, Jin, can't we make this go a bit faster? It's hot as hell back here" He spoke, catching everyone's attention. His voice seemed out of place in the car, where the only noise was Areum tapping her foot and the whispers of Taehyung and Jungkook.

 

"Breaking the speed limit? What has gotten into our Leader?" Seokjin spoke back with a slight laugh.

 

"Nothing," Areums voice was the next thing to catch everyone off guard. It wasn't her normally soft voice, it seemed more confident. Stern almost. "It's just Namjoon being Namjoon. Nothing new"

 

Jungkook turned to speak to her. "Noona, is everything alright? I've never heard you speak about Namjoon-hyung like that before"

 

Areum just looked him and blinked before whispering apologies to Namjoon and gripping onto Yoongi's hand tighter. Yoongi just smiled and rubbed her shoulder, pulling her closer to him slightly. How she missed being in his embrace, almost as much as she missed Namjoon. Namjoon just frowned reassuring her it was alright.

 

<>

 

Eventually, the group arrived at Sleepwalkers, the building was filled already, lights on; music loud and people alright dancing and most likely getting drunk. Sleepwalkers was a comforting place for Areum as it was a constant in her life. A club she spent every night at for hours. Seeing the same faces, doing the same thing. Quickly everyone got out of the Van and Areum pushed her way past the crowd into the club. The body count was already high. She glanced at her phone. 8 pm. She had a bit before the deal with BIGBANG and EXO. She smiled a bit thankful they were early. Yoongi pushed his way to Areum, with a what now look plastered on his face.

 

"We still have some time, so we can all just relax. Catch-up night, as it seems I'll be forced to spend more time with you guys thanks to Joonie."

 

Yoongi just nodded. "Wanna dance than?"

 

She looked at the others in the group seeing them all a bit unsure what to do. She held a finger to Yoongi meaning giving her a minute before walking to the group, signaling for them to follow. She led the group to the balcony floor, which was able to overlook the dance floor and everything on the ground floor and led them to a VIP section.

 

"Booth 7. I'll rent it out to you guys since we're a team again." She spoke as the group took seats

 

Booth Seven was a medium sized cubical, adored by a set of fuzzy couches, 2 tables, and a mini-fridge. It along had buttons for  VIP service from the bar and gave the best view of the floor below. The boys thanked Areum as she smiled and walked away, making her way back to Yoongi.

 

"Gave the boys a home here at Sleepwalkers. Booth 7 Yoon~" She spoke out grabbing his head, leading him to the dance floor. "And I'll take you up on that dance"

 

Yoongi chuckled, how he missed his best friend. "We haven't danced together since your binding night"

 

"Yeah," She spoke thinking back to the night Namjoon bound to her. It was their 5-year anniversary. They held a dance for their close friends and family. Namjoons Talent was a Soul Binder. And a bound was only created out of true love. It's how she knew she'd love him forever when the bind worked. That night everyone celebrated, with drinks and dancing. As she and he swore to each other to be forever bound. And with that, they gained markings over their hearts, and Namjoon gained usage to Areum's talent. If she was the Gun-goddess, he was the Gun-God. And no one could deny it. But he was more commonly called RM or Monster. Gun-God didn't catch up with him, like how Gun-Goddess caught on for her.

 

The dance floor was more crowded than both had expected. Filled to the brim with Sober and Tipsy or Drunk people dancing wasn't anything new. The both of them just laughed as they followed suit to the beat of the song that was playing. Moving against or around the other in perfect sync. That moment they felt normal. Like the last 3 years never happened. Areum felt normal being next to her best friend, seeing the him that he keeps hidden from the world. The two continued to dance together until someone grabbed her arm.

 

"Avii" was muttered into her ear. A voice she hadn't heard in a while.

 

"TOP..." She spoke a bit startled. "Am I late?"

 

The male just nodded. "Suga"

 

"TOP"

 

Areum glanced between the males, before excusing herself from Yoongi and following TOP out the back of the building into a room. Inside the room sat 5 mother males.

 

BIGBANG has sent G-DRAGON, TOP, and Taeyang. Faces she was all too used to seeing here.

 

As for EXO they sent out Lay, DO and Kai.

 

"GD, TOP, Taeyung," She spoke glancing at the EXO boys next. "DO, Lay, Kai... Good Evening Apologies for my tardiness." She spoke taking the seat at the head of the table. "It seems nothing has been speaking of yet, shall we begin?" The Areum that was just having fun in on the dance floor with her best friend was gone. The one sat at the head of the table, was far colder and monster like than the prior one that sat in the body.

 

After she finished speaking a few of the males nodded.

 

"Good, now start" She spoke raising a hand, a pistol taking a form that held the stars in it landed in her hand. "And remember, house rules apply. Any funny business," She glanced at GD. "And you get a shot" A smile worked its way on her face, as GD rolled his eyes and began to speak about the deal.

 

Of course, EXO wasn't having it. They never liked to listen to others rules and plans. Always wanted everything to go how they did. Kai spoke out, and Areum rose her gun to him. " Listen to him fucking speak before you get it in your head you have the right away"

 

The more aggressive Areum was normal to see during Deals. She wasn't scared or worried. She was in control. It was her Club her rules went, and if anyone went against them, she was allowed to punish them how she seemed fit. Normally a shot to the arm or somewhere non-lethal was her way of doing it. Sometimes it caused full gun fights to form, but most of the time people listened.

 

"As I was saying. This is the price We've set. We refuse to take less. EXO has been paying less and less, either this time you pay the proper price or the Alliance is off." G-DRAGON has spoken clasping his hands together glancing at TOP who just nodded.

 

The members of EXO were obviously uneasy. And began to Silently bicker between the three of them. One of them even went to draw his gun before Areum did a warning shot. Of course, no bullet was launched as she didn't make one. "Know it off Lay, otherwise the next shot with a bullet goes into your shoulder."

 

Areum hated the EXO group. They were the worst to make deals with and believed more in deals with bullets than speech. It was frustrating, but they were the main reason she got most of the Club Soundproofed. After a long silence, the EXO group finally spoke. "We'll agree," Kai spoke.

 

Grins worked their ways on to the faces of the BIGBANG members as they spoke of agreements and did handshakes. This deal took about 45 minutes of GD talking and Kai chiming in sometimes to show disagreement, which ended with Areum butting it with a gun. Once everyone was over with, the group left each other. The room was left with Areumand GD.

 

"So BANGTAN?" G-DRAGON spoke.

 

"Yeah."

 

"BIGBANG was the best thing for you Aviiatcy."

 

"Yeah, well now you can have the spotlight again GD"

 

"Ah, so it was you who hacked me."

 

"By RM's Orders."

 

"So you were with the Monsters Pack."

 

She nodded, "why are you asking?"

 

"I'm assuming they are here currently?"

 

Areum glared at him. "You brought the rest of the Family too huh?"

 

GD just chuckled and nodded.  "The visit was sooner than you thought huh?"

 

She just smiled "Only a bit."

 

Joonie, BigBang's here. get Taehyung to hide everyone now. Her thought quickly finished as GD rose a gun to her. "Whats the Goddess going to do"

 

Areum just smiled, new guns forming around GD. "I could scar you again Jiyong, please do not test me right now."

 

we're all sent, ran through her mind.

 

"J-hope get me the fuck out of here." She spoke, praying he could hear her. And thankfully he could. Soon the girl vanished from the spot at the table, and next to Namjoon in Booth Seven. Areum placed a hand on her forehead as Namjoons arm went around her shoulders. He spoke words to help her regain stable in the room. She was really glad that J-hope was able to focus on certain signals from people and be able to move them. Namjoon rubbed her arms calming her down. "prepare for a gunfight" she spoke quietly to  Namjoon, who relayed the message to the group again.

 

"Wheres Yoongi?"

 

Areums eyes snapped open. Staring at the dance floor, seeing the mint-haired boy by the bar. "I'll go get him." She spoke, walking and leaving. Thankfully Taehyung Involved her signature in the list that is still able to see the normal form of the people he's changed. Quickly she made her way downstairs pushing through the crowd to Yoongi, while also giving the signal to Her Workers that the club is about to get messy. One of her security guards started to prep his talent.

 

"Sangi-ah, have you seen Yoongi?" Areum spoke to the Security. They pointed to the back near the DJ Booth. "Thank you"

 

"Areum, what's the location for tonight's brawl?"

 

"Give me whatever, I'll pick up the Signatures and send them to you." She spoke rushing to the back of the club. Upon seeing Yoongi, she smiled grabbing his shirt sleeve and tugging on him. "gunfight." she spoke softly. "V Talent, active"

 

He glanced at her and wrapped an arm around her. "alright, let's rush to the others." Taking quick steps to head to the stair to go meet the rest of the group up stairs.

 

"w-wait, yoongi. you go meet the others, I have to give Sangi-ah everyone's signature."

 

"Sangi?"

 

"He can create small pocket dimensions, he does it for gun fights that break out here, removes everyone from this plain and into their own" She spoke moving Yoongi's hands away from her and running off, scanning for the Rest of the BIGBANG Signatures, to give to Sangi.

 

"Avii~" a voice called out after she spoke to Sangi.

 

"Suho"

 

"Ready for it?" GD spoke out, stepping next to Suho.

 

Areum felt real fear. EXO and BIGBANG teamed up for tonight because Namjoon set her free. She gulped, watching as Suho gave something to Sangi. "Didn't tell me you teamed up with Him Jiyong for this disagreement."

 

G-DRAGON just shrugged. "You didn't tell BIGBANG you'd leave us."

 

"This isn't a fair fight, Eight against what fourteen?"

 

"EXO wasn't actually here to fight. As a whole. Just me, Lay, DO and Kai." Suho spoke.

 

"Okay, Eight against Nine. Still uneven."

 

"You and Jungkook make it evener. Rage Aspect and Space Aspect? Seems pretty even to me." G-DRAGON added in checking the time. "Can we get this started already? I'm getting bored."

 

"Sangi-ah," Areum spoke softly.

 

With just a call of his name, the area changed. Each team stood together, Areum, G-Dragon and Suho in the center. Of course they wanted to fight tonight of all nights. She glanced at G-DRAGON. He seemed pleased, like he was proud he chose tonight. Areum looked displeased with the events.

 

"Cheer up Avii, we'll make this quick and painless" Suho spoke teasingly.

 

Namjoon and Yoongi stepped up. "Quick and Painless, is what we'll make it for you" Namjoon spoke, his fake features fading away now that the coast was clear.

 

"Oh Monster, it's so nice knowing how highly you think of yourself," G-DRAGON added in with a laugh.

 

"He's just speaking the truth GD.  We can easily take you down" Yoongi added in.

 

"Isn't it against BANGTAN rules for all of you to be out at once?" Suho teased.

 

"On nights off it ain't" Seokjin added stepping forward.

 

"Who said Gangs got night's off Jin? 'cause BIGBANG never takes a night off, maybe that's why we still reign above all an you guys don't?"

 

The tension that grew from that statement was strong. Who didn't want to run the Underground. Being the top gang was almost ever gangs dream or goal. But the first shot wasn't caused by a EXO, BIGBANG or BANGTAN member. It was the hazy hacker that worked for all of them. Aviiatcy. A pistol was held tight in her hand as she shot at G-DRAGON.

 

"Everyone greedy kings reign comes to an end." She spoke.

 

"Ah, so the fun Avii has come out to play full time now?" G-DRAGON Spoke. "I'm so glad."

 

Areum just rolled her eyes. "Just wipe that stupid ass grin off your face before I shoot it off GD."

 

This was a side Areum didn't show often. It developed around the time she left the boys. When she left the world. This Areum was dark and cruel. She didn't have a care in the world, and wasn't afraid to hurt someone. It was a side to protect herself and the ones she loved. And currently she was protecting herself and BANGTAN.

 

Namjoon joined her with holding a gun that was adored by the stars. Which caught everyone off guard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yell at me or requst something to write or something on my   
> [tumblr](https://secretly-yoongi.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

"RM is also a Space Aspect?" Suho inquired.

 

"what's it to you Suho? Remember not to mess with the Gun God and Goddess"

 

A Chuckle was heard from TOP. "Right, the power couple of the Underground. RM and Aviiatcy. Of wait, that ended years ago. That's why you lost the Gun-God Title." Areum shot at TOP this time, the bullet whizzing by his ear. "Has the Goddess lost the balls to actually shoot someone?"

 

Yoongi grabbed at Areum's gun. "he's not worth a bullet to a brain, I'm pretty sure it doesn't work anyway." He chuckled.

 

"Oh so correct Suga, whatever shall I do. My brain is nowhere near as developed and as massive as yours" TOP retorted with a laugh.

 

"Oh shut the fuck up, what are you doing here anyway?" Namjoon spoke.

 

"We came to visit. Not sure why Aviiatcy thought we were gonna fight." G-Dragon chimed in again.

 

"Than why is all of BIGBANG here and Suho" Seokjin questioned

 

"Well EXO was going to leave, but after the deal finished I asked them if they wanted to help get Avii back under the watch of BIGBANG"

 

"I'm happy where I am," Areum spoke.

 

"So you like being affiliated to the Monster Pack? The dogs of the underground?" Suho spoke out.

 

Areum just rolled her eyes. "these dogs, this monster pack, is still way more fucking human that you've been."

 

GD just shook his head and pointed at the group that was known as BANGTAN. "Yeah we're done here. What shall we do Suho?"

 

"We could always drown them" Suho added in, making a small bubble of water form in his hand tossing it around between him and a few other BIGBANG and EXO member.

 

The thought ran through GD's head as contemplating it. "Nono, obviously whoever made this Realm, could easily remove us from it."

 

"Then I guess a gunfight is the most logical."

 

"We gonna fucking do this or not?" Yoongi spoke up, catching the debating leader's attention.

 

"of course, as long as Aviiatcy says its alright for us to take aim upon her beloved dogs." Suho spoke

 

"Oh so even if i said get the fuck out of my club and leave BANGTAN alone you'd listen?"

 

"Of course not, it was sarcasm Avii" G-DRAGON added in with a chuckle. "Sometimes you're so stupid."

 

The next one to shoot was Namjoon, his pistol turned to a normal rifle. "Well if we're gonna do this, can we fucking get it over with alright? I'm tired of listening to you two love birds talk"

 

"You must be jealous of us 'love birds' than RM" He shot at them again, hitting Suho in the shoulder.

 

"that's for thinking I'm jealous of your ugly asses." Namjoon spoke out, obviously disgusted by their comments.

 

Maybe it wasn't the best time to bring someone's appearance into a gang fight, but they had started it with saying he was jealous. They deserved the shot and the diss. At least, that what Namjoon thought. It was in a fit of blind rage honestly, but he hadn't cared. This was going to be another time for Areum to see the true monster she loved, and a moment for the Rest of the group to see the Monster she was. This was one fact in her life that was as real as it got. One moment that wasn't covered in fog and weird to think about.

 

Suho held a hand to his left shoulder, blood flow steadily from it at a normal pace. The red liquid seemed to adore his white shirt nicely.  "Red suits you Suho y'know that right?" Taehyung teased from the background.

 

"yeah, and being dead will suit your cocky-ass a whole lot betta V" Suho shot back, removing his hand from his bleeding shoulder to pull a knife out. Tossing it in the air, catching and then throwing it in Taehyung's direction.

 

"Oh yeah because I'm so scared of a flying object!" He laughed, Jungkook stepping in the way of the blade and letting it go through his hand. "plus I got a team that will actually protect me unlike you. BANGTAN is a family"

 

The sound of a gunshot echoed through the area. The shot hit Taehyung in the stomach, making him fall to his knees and place his hands over the wound. "I see no family protecting you" Kai spoke.

 

Jungkook turned to Taehyung, obvious in pain from seeing his loved one hurt.

 

"Kook, be careful" Areum tried to speak, but he hadn't heard. Taehyung was his biggest trigger, and that was quickly realized by everyone.

 

Rage Aspect, with secondary shadow. A talent that corrupted and formed incorrectly. Jungkooks form quickly changed, he seemed more like a ghost, his coloured dulled and his eyes, turned completely back. Beast was his nickname. Areum wanted to stop him, but Yoongi grabbed her. "You of all people know not to mess with him when he gets like this." He Whispers. And he was right, there was a large scar that was on her back from a time she tried to stop one of Jungkooks turns. The boy who loved her so dearly and cared so much, couldn't even stop himself from leaving those three marks on her back. Seeing him like this hurt her so much.

 

"Jin, take care of V. Stay in the back. J-Hope stick with Me, Suga, you and Avii" Namjoon spoke "Kook," He earned a glance from the beast. "Please don't get your dumbass killed over this." Jungkook just growled, and Namjoon just waved his hand. "Sick 'em boy"

 

G-DRAGON and Suho just rolled their eyes. Suho walked to the back, Lay quickly rushing towards him to work on patching him up.

 

"You really wanna do this?" Namjoon asked.

 

"IF we win we're taking Avii back, so of course." GD replied.

 

"If we even had her Claim sure." Namjoon spoke with a grin.

 

"I should've figured you'd give it to her RM." He shook his head.

 

Avii took a shot at TOP, however he was able to deflect it using it own gun. "Hey GD instead of talking about me like im not hear protect your own people."

 

"TOP can take care of himself. I don't need to protect him. Unlike you lot, BIGBANG members can fight for themselves."

 

Avii took  another shot at TOP, this one making impact with his leg, "You Sure they can fight for themselves?"

 

GD just rolled his eyes. "Teach her, her place TOP."

 

Areum just giggled, Taking another shot at TOP, which he was able to deflect again, taking his steps towards her. She took steps back, taking them both away from the main group of people.

 

"So gun fight?" She asked.

 

"One gun, one blade." He replied.

 

"Ah okay, so Knife and Gun. I think i can do that" She spoke, a knife appearing in her left hand.

 

TOP took a shot at Areum, it zoomed past her ear grazing it oh so slightly as she moved to dodge. Some blood dripped its way down her ear and onto her neck. She just smiled rushing towards him, swinging her left hand in his direction aiming for his arm. Their knives collided, as he pushed her back. TOP was a lot stronger than her. But that was alright. She was more nimble anyway. And more skilled with a gun.

 

"Oh You'd make a great top alright, with all that strength~" She teased. He just rolled his eyes and took a shot at her again. grazing her hip. "But a lousy shot."

 

"Missing because you're already handicapped for strength, wouldn't be any fun if you had bullet wounds and couldn't put your best effort forward."

 

"Aw, how thoughtful of you TOP." She spoke with enough sarcasm to wrap him in, as if it were a scarf.

 

She took another dash at him, ducking under his arm as he went to hit her with the gun, getting behind him and about to drive the knife into his arm, as he moved his other arm to collide with her body knocking her back. Areum groaned at the sharp pain that struck through her upper body. TOP sure was strong and carried a lot of force, especially compared to her smaller frame and shorter height. She stepped back, going to take another shot before a knife was throwing her direction, she moved to the right, and out of its way to be greeted by a TOP dashing towards her. She looked shocked and went to dodge back to the left but the male grabbed her by the wrist, putting enough pressure to cause pain and making her drop the gun that she held. She went to swing the knife at him, but he grabbed that hand as well.

 

"And you're right Avii, I do make a good top. Too bad you never got to even see that" He teased at her bringing him close to him. "Shame it truly is. Your pretty little body under mine."

 

"could you be any more of a fucking perv TOP" She spoke trying to free her wrist.

 

"Like you wouldn't want to be under me"

 

"I wouldn't thank you very much" She spat, kicking him in the leg with the gunshot. His reply was to slam her into the ground.

 

"Stupid bitch" He groaned placing a foot on her chest and shifting some of his weight onto her. "Did you really fucking think you'd escape us unharmed? I know you're way smarter than the Avii"

 

"Yeah, and you're too fucking stupid to actually hurt me" She retorted.

 

It earned another growl as he shifted more of his weight onto her chest. The pain grew in her chest, he might be able to break a rib or two if he kept this up. Areum glanced up towards the rest of the group. Everyone was in their own fights. Joon, help. g-get him off me, she begged mentally, unable to stand the weight he was putting her chest. The next sound echoed through the area as blood fell on her face. Bullets went straight through TOP's Stomach. Areum just glanced up to see RM with an SMG aimed at TOP. He looked angry, seeing GD taking on Jungkook. While, Suga J-Hope and Jimin handled everyone else.

 

"Get off Her TOP." He spoke, watching TOP slowly place a hand over where his body was gushing blood. The red liquid didn't seem to end or slow, even with TOP covering it. His foot lifted off Areum's body as RM went and pulled her off the ground holding her close keeping the gun pointed at TOP. "were you never taught to treat a women with respect" TOP wasn't even able to say a reply before RM took a few more shots at him, more blood pouring from his shoulders. Namjoon would do anything to keep Areum Safe. Even if it meant to kill someone.

 

"RM... that's enough." She whispered

 

RM thought otherwise but lowered his gun anyway. "If that's what you think baby." He replied looking at her bruised and cut lip the small trickle of blood coming from it. The two stood in Harmony as TOP continued to show signs of pain and continued to bleed. "Don't even let the idea of touching her cross your mind again TOP, cause next time. I won't hold back"

 

The aura that radiated off the two together was enough to warn everyone what they were. Even the light from their marks proved it. Those two together were something more powerful than ever. Soul bound with an evolved Space Aspect Talent because of it. They were the last two someone would want to cross together.

 

"GD" TOP spoke out, catching his leaders attention as he put one of Jungkooks arms behind his back. Obviously displeased by TOP's Failure to fight. But understood that RM was stronger than him.

 

The growl that escaped from GD was that of anger and distaste. "I'll give BANGTAN this one." He spoke pushing Jungkook away and to the ground. But he quickly recovered about to attack again.

 

"Kookie" Taehyung spoke out, calling to his lover. "I'm alright." He spoke, Jungkooks form changed back to normal, but his face was adored by some cuts and there were a few shots in his arms or graze marks.

 

"V" he almost cried out running over to the boy, checking over his wounds. "Has Jin taken good care of you?"

 

"Of course, are you alright? You look like you've taken a beating babe, maybe Jin needs to take care of you" Taehyung spoke softly cupping Jungkooks face in his hands.

 

Jungkook just smiled and lightly embraced Taehyung.

 

Areum Smiled at the two boys and at Namjoon. "Thank you for saving me RM."

 

"Anything for you babe."

 

"We can remove us now Sangi. Mina, clock these signatures, for the next 20 minutes." She spoke smiling at Namjoon. After speaking they appeared in the back room of the Club. Everyone seemed to take a beating. Everyone has some sort of cut, or bruise forming. "now get the hell out of my club."

 

And they listened, although it was Obvious BIGBANG and EXO won that fight, by doing a lot more damage to each member of BANGTAN. GD said they won, out of fear of TOPs Death. Losing his Right hand Man this early wouldn't be good. So they took their leave, and quickly too. Once EXO and BIGBANG cleared from the room Yoongi broke the silence that fell.

 

"All in favor or going home to sleep and recover say I." Everyone said I but Areum. "What bout you Aree?"

 

"I think i should go to a hospital actually. " She spoke placing a hand on her chest, a sharp pain worked its way through her as she placed a hand there.

 

"Nothing Seokjin-hyung can't fix!" Jungkook chimed in, back in his normal happy tone, he stood with one of Taehyung's arms around him to help him get around with the gunshot.

 

"I bet, but a certain someone said I wasn't Allowed at the BANGTAN base." She spoke glancing at Namjoon.

 

He just returned her look with a raised brow. "Base? Its your home now too you dipshit. You're part of this family."

 

Now it was her turn to raise a brow. "And yet it still took you two years to inform me BANGTAN was a thing, and now IM suddenly part of the family, after 5 years of BANGTAN being a family."

 

Haze. It slowly crept back into the moment, around the words family and home. It Was odd hearing them and to even think about them. But she tried to ignore the fog that clouded the situation and focus on Namjoon and his words. The way he quirked a brow or laughed at her. The way the group helped her fight BIGBANG and EXO. It was obvious they considered her family, but did she think she was right or fit to be in their family. No she didn't. But she knew if she tried to deny it they wouldn't let her. It was better for her to play along and think she belonged with them the same way she pretended to fit in with her own family. So she just smiled.

 

"than can we go home?" She asked, looking at Namjoon who just smiled.

 

"Of course we can babe."

 

And with that confirmation they worked their way to the car, Seokjin and Hoseok in the front. Sat in the middle were Taehyung, Jungkook and Areum. While Namjoon, Yoongi and Jimin took the back. The ride was silent, no one wanted to speak. Everyone just adjusted to their wounds and tried not to strain themself too much. Taehyung, Jungkook and Areum took the more brutal beatings, while Jimin, Seokjin and Hoseok took the lesser ones Yoongi and Namjoon were both pretty beat up but didn't led onto it. As the Leaders they needed to appear strong. And they did.

 

Upon arriving at the base that was the the home of BANGTAN. It was different than Areum expected. Though unsure what she expected, but this house wasn't it. The boys living in a pretty average to large sized home. And It seemed only a few of them actually shared rooms. Taehyung and Jungkook shared a room, along with Hoseok and Jimin. Seokjin, Yoongi and Namjoon all had their own rooms. Although there were extra rooms, currently they were filled with clutter and were used for storage rooms as they guys rather enjoyed the current room set up.

 

"You'll have to room with someone for the next few days Aree, while we work to clear at a room for you" Seokjin spoke helping her inside the house. She spent a few moments taking in everything that was the front room. And in reality it was nothing, just a small room that has a few dressers or tables that held flowers, or other objects and an area for shoes and coats.

 

"Alright," She spoke as he helped her to the bathroom. "I'll probs ask Yoongi"

 

"Alright, can you remove your shirt please, so i can get a better look at where the wound is to figure out how injured you are?" Seokjin spoke having her sit on the edge of the tub. She looked away, obviously flustered by the idea of Seokjin seeing her in just her bra. "Please don't make this weird Areum. I just want to make sure you are okay."

 

"Sorry" She whispered taking off her shirt, now just sitting in front of him in a simple black bra. Seokjin nodded slightly placing his hands on her skin, earning small pained sounds from her. He glided his fingers along the bruise that already began to appear.

 

"Thankfully it doesn't seem like anything broke completely, there does seem to be a few small fractures, and obvious bruising. But otherwise your ribs are fine." He spoke placing his hand more firmly on her skin, Areum bit as her lip to hold back a pained scream. "just give me about 15 or so minutes to fix you up" He spoke with a smile.

 

Namjoon walked in. "So Doctor, how is she?" he joked.

 

"She'll be fine Namjoon, Tell Yoongi; she'd like to room with him. And help him set up a place for her to stay in his room. Since it's a mess after all."

 

Namjoon just laughed. "Of course. Take care of our Goddess while Yoongi and I are away"

 

Seokjin just swatted at him with his free hand, earning laughs from Namjoon and Areum. "You sit still, we don't need you hurting yourself anymore"

 

"eek, y-yes Seokjin-ah" She spoke trying not to move around as much earning a laugh from Seokjin.

 

"Oh, Offtopic and I'm sorry if this is odd for you. But why didn't you and Namjoon unbind when you left?"

 

She cocked her head  to the side and bit at her lip. Should she be honest. talk about their promise from when they were together, or say it's because she still loves him, and he loves her. Say both? She didn't say anything for a bit. But when she finally spoke, she was honest. "When Oppa and I were still together, we promised to never unbind. But when i Left. I wanted to unbind, I wanted to unbind so bad, but I couldn't have myself ask for it. I still love Oppa, I really do. And I know he still loves me. That's why our bond is one of the strongest apparently, and maybe why we promised to never unbind."

 

Seokjin just nodded as she spoke listening carefully. He knew why she left, they all did. But he didn't know those details about her's and Namjoon's relation. "Well, he's more than happy to have you back. I mean, he was calling you babe again. And I think I heard Joon come up a few times from you?"

 

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I know. Are we almost done here? I'm honestly really tired"

 

"Almost, just a few more minutes. You can't rush healing."

 

Areum frowned and exhaled. "I could sleep for years after tonight."

 

"We all know you'll sleep less than 8 hours, wake up complain about being tired before occupying your day on your laptop before leaving for Sleepwalkers in the evening."

 

She just laughed and smiled. "You know we so well Seokjin-ah!"

 

He nodded removing his hands from her Chest before putting them back and giving a firm press. "Better?"

 

She didn't make any noise of pain or discomfort, and just nodded. "Much! Thank you a lot." She bowed her head before the both of them stood up.

 

"I'll show you too Yoongi-ssi's Room" He spoke grabbing her more or less blood covered shirt with tears in it.

 

Even though she was used to just normally sitting in her bra, knowing she'd be walking around the BANGTAN house in just her bra, and her bottoms was an odd thought. What if Namjoon saw her? Oh the thoughts she'd knew she'd see run through his mind. And the memories he'd be reminded off. The memories which would make her smile and laugh. But she pushed away the thought of being seen from her mind as she followed Seokjin through the house, Pass Taehyung and Junkook on the couch wrapped in the others arms already out cold. And past Namjoon who stood in the kitchen. He didn't pay much attention to Areum, trying to give her as much respect and privacy as she needed and or wanted. And soon enough they stood in front of Yoongi's room. Seokjin knocked lightly the Minty haired boy answered after a bit.

 

"Aree, nice to know you chose me over the others" Yoongi joked wrapping an arm around her shoulders and dragging her into his room.

 

"Of course I'd choose my best friend" She replied a smile on her face.

 

"Alright, well my jobs complete. Yoongi-ssi, if you need anything please tell me now."

 

Yoongi just shook his head. "I'm alright, thank you anyway, Jin."

 

Seokjin nodded and left, followed by Yoongi closing the door. "You can borrow some of my clothes Aree." He spoke pointing to his closet and dresser.

 

She nodded and spoke a thanks before they ventured over to pick out some new clothes for her. Together they picked a pair of gym shorts, and a black hoodie. She said she didn't need a shirt, just a pullover hoodie would be fine for her. So Yoongi didn't force her to pick a shirt, turning his back to her to allowed her to change in peace. Which she happily did and quickly just so it didn't get too awkward.

 

"Okay, how do I look Yoon?"

 

"You look like me, but female, and not as good looking" He snickered earning himself a light punch to the arm.

 

"asshole!" She laughed.

 

Another knock rang from the door and Yoongi opened it. Namjoon walked in seeing the two of them standing on the other side of the room.

 

"Ah, I see you gave her new clothes Thanks Yoongi." He spoke approaching the two. "How are you feeling? You look better Babe."

 

"Well, I don't feel like I'm dying anymore." She joked.

 

Namjoon just smiled, embracing Areum in a hug and placing a light kiss on her forehead. "Well, That's good to hear. Everyone's turning in for the night, so you two should as well. Yoongi we have a meet tomorrow 10am."

 

Yoongi just nodded as Namjoon left. "So you can either sleep in my bed with me, or we make a space on the floor for you."

 

"I'll take the bed with you. Just because Seokjin-ssi, said your floor wasn't the cleanest" She smiled, earning an eye roll from Yoongi as they walked towards the bed getting in together.

 

"Yeah well whatever, fuck Seokjin."

 

"Literal or Figure of Speech?"

 

"Figure of Speech you idiot! Don't actually fuck Seokjin."

 

"I didn't even plan too, but goodnight Yoon"

 

"Yeah, goodnight Aree"

 

Those final words closed out one of the longest feeling and most painful days Areum had, had in a long time. From being crushed, shot, stabbed, from being slammed into the ground. Fighting Desire to kiss her ex boyfriend or even hold his hand. To now laying next to her best friend being so glad to be with him again. Even through the haze, this was real. She wasn't dreaming. And hearing the word babe from Namjoon so much, and the kiss to her forehead further proved she was in fact awake and alive. But everything seemed too good to be true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yell at me or requst something to write or something on my   
> [tumblr](https://secretly-yoongi.tumblr.com/)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this work was inspired from 2 other works, which, you'll notice I'll pick up certain themes or ideas from those works. If you want to read those go for it. I like come ideas that came from them, but this is still my whole idea. There just aspects that will be from those works. And I'll try to mention which ones are here in those notes.

The next morning approached sooner than some would've liked. Yoongi's phone had chimed at 8 am. Yet he just tried to look for it without turning to the nightstand to not disturb the girl that was wrapped in his arms. Yet, he had to remove on arm around her body in order to successfully find his phone and turn the alarm off. The mint haired male slowly opened this eyes and took in the area around him. And followed it up with taking in the appearance of the girl in his arms in front of him. Areum was a heavy sleeper, and he knew that, but seeing her face so close to him, while she was dead to the world was new for him. When they met, she was with Namjoon so this is completely new to him. But he enjoyed being close to her. Yoongi just smiled going to moving a hand to push a strand of hair behind her ear and out of her face. She seemed so peaceful, even when he moved her out of his arms and placed the blankets back over her after he got out of bed.

 

Yoongi lets a soft yawn escape from himself as he walked to his Closet. Pulling out a pair of dark gray jeans, a white t-shirt, and a leather jacket. Quickly dressing in case Areum woke up in the meantime and then proceeded to leave the room. He went to the kitchen first, Seokjin was already awake and cooking breakfast for the group.

 

"Good morning Jin" Yoongi spoke looking in the fridge for a drink.

 

"Good Morning Yoongi, how was Aree?" Seokjin replied glancing at the mint-haired boy.

 

"She's still sleeping, hell, she passed out the second she made contact with my bed it seemed"

 

"Oh? You two shared a bed?"

 

"Yeah, better than making her sleep on the floor."

 

"Maybe you should sleep on the floor" Namjoon spoke stepping into the kitchen. "Good Morning Yoongi and Jin."

 

The other males spoke of a good morning to Namjoon before continuing with the actions they were doing prior to his arrival. The silence that fell heavy, it was obvious why. Namjoon was jealous that Yoongi was able to be so close to Areum. He knew that nothing serious would happen between them. At the most, he'd expect them to kiss or hold hands. He seems them do it before when they've been drunk. Such as at the binding night, or even nights they had gone clubbing. Those two were a definition of to hands on for friends. Yet it actually didn't bother Namjoon. They all understood their relations, and never let anything bother them too much. Yoongi and Areum kissing sometimes were purely platonic, never once did it happen, that caused Namjoon to sense any romantic feelings between the two.

 

"Aree still sleeping?" Was the next sentence to leave Namjoons mouth, Yoongi just nodded in reply. "knowing her, she'll wake up after we leave."

 

"most likely, she does enjoy sleeping after all."

 

"A poor habit she gained within the last 2 years."

 

They knew that that poor habit was a side effect. Areum didn't like dealing with the world, so sleeping became her coping method. She hated waking up every day facing a world where her loved ones lied to her and kept secrets. She slept through days when she was stressed or didn't feel like being part of the human race. This poor habit helped cause the haze that laid in her eyes. It helped separate her from the world.

 

Further Details of the meeting were briefly spoken about between Namjoon and Yoongi, with occasional chime-ins from Seokjin. This meeting was about an Alliance between BANGTAN and BLOCK B. BLOCK B, where the head gang of the second sector in Seoul. Which oddly enough matched their name. BIGBANG had control over sector one and four. Sector three was split into two, half to EXO and half to BANGTAN. But BIGBANG gave part of sector four to EXO. The plan for the Meeting was to send Namjoon and Yoongi, but Yoongi's wouldn't actually go. His talent was rare, similar to Areum's. Mind Aspect. Yoongi had a talent. Mind Swap and Telekinesis, where the more important and more formed ones. Although his Body would be at the meeting, he would not be. He would Send Jungkook in his body, and feed him his replies to make him seem to like him. It was a common parlor trick they did, but no one knew. They didn't know about Yoongi's mental ability, they didn't know about his Telepathy or MInd swap. To the world he was telekinetic, and that was all. Which made him even more threatening.

 

The sound of boots drew the three boys attention. Jungkook walked into the kitchen. He seemed fully recovered from the previous day. His features bore color again, and the smile was back on his face. Thankfully the effects didn't last too long after this one. Sometimes Jungkook was out of commission for days, his talent took that much effort and affected his form so much. A Corrupt talent is dangerous to use, especially something similar to Jungkooks, where it completely alters his physical form and mental state. The lasting effects that have as a corrupted talent are most likely the worst if he doesn't learn how to pace himself.

 

"Good to see you all better Kook" Seokjin spoke happily, stepping over to the younger boy, giving him a quick look at double checking he was healthy.

 

Jungkook just smiled, rubbing his neck. "I feel better. Is Noona awake yet?" He inquires glancing at Yoongi.

 

Yoongi just shakes his head. "Not yet, but she should be in an hour or so, I'll keep you updated while you're at the meeting if she doesn't wake up prior."

 

Jungkook just smiled happily, a light flickered in his eyes, before he turned on his heels and jogged off back to Taehyung, one could only assume. The boys in the kitchen laughed as the younger one left. He was so cheerful, which made the contrast between him and the beast so interesting. How could someone so kind-hearted become a monster like that? But no one actually asked that a corrupted talent does that to people. But the mention of Areum drew the next question from Seokjin's lips into the air.

 

"So, is she going to be staying with us?" He spoke.

 

Namjoon glanced at Yoongi and shrugged. "It's her choice, It's always been her choice" The other two nod in agreement. "I wished she stayed, we'd be able to protect her, but she cares so much about her family"

 

<>

 

The meeting was going smoothly, Namjoon was doing a fantastic job speaking to Zico about an alliance, and BLOCK B seemed rather interested. But what really got them, was knowing the Gun-Goddess was going to be in on this alliance, they liked the idea of her. Knowing she was so powerful, and that most of the underground was worried about her and tried their best to avoid the monster that was named Aviiatcy. The number of hours it took to work with Zico wasn't too many. Only three hours passed before they all agreed. BLOCK B and BANGTAN teamed up, which would make it easier to deal with EXO and BIGBANG.

 

Thankfully the Meeting came to an end before the yelling commenced in the shared mind space of Min Yoongi and Jeon Jungkook.

 

"Hyung, Hyung! W-what's happening?!" Jungkook yelled out to the faded form of Yoongi in the space. He looked bruised, obviously upset.

 

"Areum, Areum! What is wrong with you!" Was all he said before his form vanished completely.

 

Jungkook opened his eyes, still in Yoongi's body staring at Namjoon. "Kook?"

 

Jungkook looked terrified. "Somethings wrong with Noona" He muttered out.

 

Namjoon tilted his head, he felt nothing wrong with the girl he was bound too. But he nodded his head quickly grabbing the arm of Yoongi's body. "J-hope, get us"

 

"t-trying boss" His voice rang through their minds like a whisper, being followed by grunts, before their scenery changed and they stood in the hall of the dorm.

 

"Yoongi-hyung" Jungkook rang out, looking for Yoongi, "w-we can swim" He stopped talking when he walked into the kitchen. The scene was confusing. Areum stood on the counter a Sniper Rifle pointed at his normal body, Seokjin stood behind her horrified, and Hoseok was on the ground blood streaming down his face. Taehyung had pressed himself into the corner of the room hoping to go unnoticed, similar to Jimin who stood in the doorway.

 

"Babe" Namjoon spoke softly, trying to catch the girls attention. He's seen this before. But he didn't think it would happen again anytime soon. "Come off the counter please, baby."

 

Areum looked at him, her eyes held hatred and anger, despite their color being completely black.

 

"Noona" Jungkook spoke softly before Namjoon raised a hand to him.

 

"Babe, c'mon it's me, break the gun, you're safe here"

 

"Namjoon, it's useless" Seokjin spoke, earning a gun to form next to him.

 

"Shush Hyung, no one speak," Namjoon said, stepping closer to the counter the girl stood on. He looked her up down, seeing the visible bruises and healed cuts. Seokjin might've healed anything broken, but he always left some things not completely healed to make sure the body remember how to do it, itself. Namjoon sighed as he placed his hand on the gun and it shattered under his touch. "C'mon baby, it's alright" He spoke so sweetly to her, climbing up on the counter with her, lightly placing a hand on her hip, and running his hand through her hair that now was adored by the stars themselves. "We aren't here to hurt you."

 

The color in her eyes slowly returned. However, her iris's adored the stars now as well. Her figure slowly loosened up, as she looked at the mess she made. "it happened again didn't it." She whispered covering her mouth with a hand as she saw the bruises and beaten body of Jungkook and Hoseok.

 

"But it's alright, let's all just sit and talk about this, alright babe? No ones mad"

 

"Oh my god, I did it again."

 

Namjoon just rubbered back "shshs its okay, please baby let's all just talk about it."

 

She just looked at him and nodded. The both of them all stepped off the counter and sat down on the bar stools. Namjoon spoke more for her than she did. Explaining that briefly after BANGTAN formed, and Areum found out about it, BIGBANG had kidnapped Areum. He spoke of how that night, she severed with them and deleted herself from the web. However BIGBANG already had an eye on her, and that's when they took her. Knowing she'd be vulnerable. She had spent a weeks maybe even months locked away with them, being their hacker. Being forced to listen and obey otherwise she was in danger. He spoke about the abuse, which caused her to corrupt. Her talent corrupted. It was rare for talents to corrupt after they're fully formed, but the ones that do, are nothing like the ones born corrupted.

 

Areum's corruption was caused by a traumatic experience, which is one of the most common ways for a talent to corrupt after birth. It doesn't happen often, but it does. She used her talent to live, but the pressure and pain she went through for this weeks, hurt her. She overused her talent to save herself and in the end damaged it. The moment it corrupted was the worst.

 

<>

 

"Areum, don't worry~ It's just our normal session. Our weekly check-ups. Just you and I." The knife in G-Dragon's Hand always concerned her. Normal Session could mean her forced to work, or a display of why she has to listen. And judging by that knife, it was the latter.

 

Areum just frowned backing away from Him. "Jiyong-Sunbae" she spoke, she knew if she didn't add sunbae he would make it worse.

 

"Yes, darling?"

 

Her eyes flit between the knife and the grin on his face. Why was she scared of him, she knew he would have done much talent wise in this boring room. But she knew he was skilled in fighting. But she didn't even answer him, she couldn't her voice was stuck in her throat, she was horrified.

 

"C'mon darling, Speak to me. Don't ignore me"

 

Still nothing. Jiyong just shook his head, stepping closer to Areum grabbing her by the arm and pushing her up against the wall.

 

"What did I say about ignoring me" She parted her lips, but still nothing came out. "how pathetic you are Areum." He spoke, his words cold and hurtful as ever. Jiyong just exhales before touching the blade to her arm. "It pains me to do this, truly it does. But you need to learn." He added dragging the knife down her already scarred arm, from previous punishments he'd given her.

 

The number of times, his hand was around her neck, or the number of times, a gun was fired at her, or a blade collided with her skin was uncountable at this time. The wounds would never heal before a new one was made. After the first few weeks, she stopped the screaming or the crying. She just felt numb to all the pain they brought to her. She would just look them in the eyes, cuss in her mind and mentally begging for someone to save her. And no one did for months. Namjoon was on Tour during that time, no matter how badly he wanted to save her, he was too far. But this session was her breaking point. Each time he tried to hurt her, she spawns a new item to stop it. But Jiyong always did the same thing and shattered the object, forcefully. It was hard to do, but he was able to. Each Shatter hurt her, more and more. And soon enough, her talent shattered, leaving a gem corrupted. She felt the pain, the gem in her, like everyone else's talent. It cracked and corrupted. The tear's that ran down her face after that matched the weapons she made. Her eyes blackened and the stars fell into her hair. Any visible blood matched her tears. She blacked out with rage, but what she did that day, made her a force you wanted to avoid. Her bind with Namjoon evolved her Talent, but her days with BIGBANG corrupted it.

 

"Areum, darling calm down" Jiyong spoke out, noticing the girls obvious form change. "It's alright"

 

But she didn't listen to him, her mind raced with the memories the pain.

 

aree

 

The voice that rang in her mind got her. Namjoon. But she couldn't stop her body. She couldn't stop until he felt the pain. She stepped away from the wall, pushing him in her previous spot. He didn't even try to speak to her now. Jiyong knew he couldn't do anything, so he accepted his fate. He figured she'd kill him. But she didn't. She left the same marks on him, as he left on her. But unlike her, it wasn't over weeks they formed. They all formed in seconds from the other, causing the male to make a sound so inhuman it snapped her back to reality. Her form faded to normal, and all the guns and knives shattered in the air. The scent of blood was too much for her, quickly a hand found its way over her face as the door was slammed open. TOP stood there in shock.

 

"Jiyong-ah" He spoke, glaring at Areum, quickly he rushed to his friend's side and threw Areum away. "Leave now." He growled looking at his leader.

 

Of course, that day didn't break her affiliation with BIGBANG. But she wasn't allowed to be alone with GD anymore, or anyone from BIGBANG. She was sent home. But she still had to listen to them.

 

<>

 

The BANGTAN members looked horrified when they finished the story. No one could've seen the corruption in her. She kept it hidden so well. She was able to suppress the feature changes, but she couldn't keep her persona the same, or how she carried herself. Her Corruption was the switch in her personality. That was the true thing to start the change of Areum. And here they all sat, hearing this after 3 years. The only one who knew was Namjoon. And that was enough for the time.

 

"S-so, what triggered it Noona?" Jungkook asked softly placing a hand on her knee, in his own body; which was rather sore.

 

"I hardly remember the fight from last night, but I woke up somewhere new, I was scared. Seeing GD sets it off sometimes."

 

"Last major attack was 7 months ago," Namjoon added.

 

She nodded. "GD attacked my home, I had to protect my family, out of fear and anger, I couldn't control myself."

 

"Well Corrupt or not, you're still part of the BANGTAN family!" Jimin chimes in, with a bright smile.

 

Areum gives a soft smile and mutters a thank him. Namjoon just smiles and places a hand on her shoulder. These moments made memories flood back. She couldn't help but continue to smile, she missed them, and it was obvious they missed her, and they took her back. Even if she couldn't figure out why, or how they moved on she was glad. Even though she hated the gang scene, BANGTAN was her family.

 

"I think I can get the mark." She spoke glancing at Namjoon.

 

He looked shocked and nodded. "Yeah, yeah sure, we can go now or later?"

 

Areum spoke of now, which no one was surprised by, she liked getting things done fast. So everyone got ready, patching up their wounds, and getting ready to go out. Sometimes it was better for everyone to move in a pack, than alone, especially knowing they've wronged BIGBANG. The world has turned into a game of cat and mouse, and BANGTAN is the mouse that's running from BIGBANG. Or more so Aviiatcy is the mouse running, but BANGTAN just so happens to be caught up in the mess because of her.

 

How many Mice are going to get caught?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > The BANTAN Mark/Brand.  
> >> Butterfly tattoo, Idea from Gangs and Kicks.
> 
> yell at me or requst something to write or something on my   
> [tumblr](https://secretly-yoongi.tumblr.com/)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah, I don't mention what type of food is being made/eaten as I just don't know what the members like to eat, or anything about any allergies they might have. So like w/e.

The drive was short and sweet. Even if the car was filled with noise that hurt heads, and gave minor headaches. But everyone was more or less content with the event that was following. Without breaking the Speed Limit, Seokjin drove the group to the same Parlor they all went too once upon a time. The Parlor was small and hidden away in downtown.

  
WINGS // TATTOO, AND PIERCING

 

The bright sign read. The LED’s often changed color, and Areum honestly would be okay with just watching that for a while. But Yoongi and Namjoon pushed her in. The Women sitting at a front desk glanced up, Earning Namjoon to flash his wrist at her. She just quickly nodded, standing quickly and escorted the group to the back.

“I’ll get him for you RM.”

Namjoon just happily nodded, escorting Areum to sit down. The group clustered in seats that were in the room. It was well taken care of and brightly lit. Photos of what Areum assumed was older customers hung on the wall along with some close-ups or art or other tattoos. It was oddly comforting to be in the room. Even if the boys weren’t here, Areum would most likely feel safe.She hummed lightly as she continued to check out the room until the sound of the door caught her attention. A slim man walked in, with a smile.

“RM! It’s been too long, friend!” He spoke happily doing an odd Handshake with Namjoon before directing his attention to Areum. “What can I do for you today?”

“Clan Brand”

The man just squinted, looking at Areum again, giving her an examination from top to bottom. “She doesn’t look like she belongs in a gang”

“Careful what you say around her. The Gun-Goddess is easily angered” Yoongi spoke easily at the man.

His brown raised as he laughed. “Ah, pardon my poor manners than Lady Goddess.”

“Aviiatcy.” She spoke with a smile.

He nodded again. “Aviiatcy, I’m Lonzu, a Long-term friend of RM.” He spoke putting a hand out to shake with Areum, which she happily took. “What can I do for you? Basic Brand? Or Customized?”

“Customize hers. We all have ones for us, she deserves it as well.”

“Ah, so she’s part of the main group and not a low-rank member,” Lonzu spoke, an obvious grin playing at the ends of his mouth. Quickly he took a seat and pulled at Namjoons wrist showing off his brand. “Everyone gets the same Butterfly, but it can be added to, or changed for colors, what do you want Aviiatcy?”

Areum paused for a moment, looking at the rest of the boys. “What does everyone look like?” She questioned. Lonzu just laughed pulling out a small notebook from the desk in the room.

“A photo album of the Main Seven from BANGTAN’s Brands, and their name.”

She looked down at the small book. It was black leather and seemed pretty new, but the dates marked down were old. She lightly ran a hand on the cover before opening it. The First page Bore the basic Brand, the one the low ranks get, the soft colored butterfly with the hue of blue and purple, with hints of black on the edges. Turning the Page was Namjoons, the Brand was located on his wrist and bore the colors of Pink and Purple bleeding together to make a soft fuschia where their edges met. The Butterfly was adored by that of a set of roses behind it, one black and one white. 

The next page was Yoongi’s, his brand was on the back of his neck, his butterfly was completely black with faded out edge’s. Around it was a vine with thorns. Which made Areum chuckle, a soft creature with a tough outside. It was a beautiful metaphor for Yoongi himself that was forever marked into his skin. It was a simple one but matched him perfectly.

Seokjin’s was branded on his lower back, the butterfly was light pink and sky blue, the colors mixing together like watercolor to form lilac in sections. Behind the butterfly sat a faded Calla Lily, with bleeding colors of Lilac. 

Hoseok was simple, branded over his heart, he just had the butterfly, but it was adored by hues of green, mixing together as if ty-died. Tints of yellow around the edges.

Jimin, the back of his hand. She didn’t even notice it, but maybe that was because she was wearing long sleeves. Areum blinked a few times glancing at Jimin, why did he have it somewhere so obvious? She shook her head, glancing at the photo again. The butterflies center was black and faded out to a light blue on the edges that bled out into ripples as if it touched the water. It was elegant and simple. The gradient on it was clean, and the ripples were soft. Another work of art.

Taehyung, it sat between his shoulder blades, a completely black butterfly sat, hues of green dripping down from it. Honestly, Areum was disappointed with how plain and simple Taehyung's brand was, he seemed like such a ball of energy. She really expected more from his.

Jungkook, his brand was on his left arms bicep. It was adorned with a deep shade of red, a bit darker than crimson. Behind the Butterfly was a black circle the edges of it fared out as if someone used too much water with watercolor paints.

Areum shuts the book lightly handing it back to Lonzu. She thinks for a few minutes, before speaking. “Can I have a piece of paper?” 

Lonzu nods ripping a page from the back of the book he just held and handed her a pencil. Areum smile’s as she begins to sketch out what she wanted. The butterfly, marked with colors of blue and purple, edges fade to black light, try to create a space-eques design.Behind the Butterfly she wanted a wormhole type design. The placement was her thigh. Which surprised the guys, Areum was wearing skinny jeans, and she wanted it on her thigh.

“Wait no, How about my palm?” 

“What! Aree-ya, what would hurt so much” Hoseok whined, not really wanting to see her in pain. All the boys agreed none of them wanted to see her cry because of a tattoo on her palm. But she shook her head.

“I don’t care, it’ll be easy to show off, and I like the idea.”

Everyone was confused and tried to talk her out of it, but she shot down all their attempts. After 30 minutes of arguing, Lonzu quickly started to get his supplies ready before taking Areum’s hand and laying it flat, before placing the Template down.

“Look good?” He asked, she just nodded happily. “Alright, we can start then. We’ll do 2 sessions. Today we’ll lay down the butterflies outline, and start to ink the background. Next week we’ll put more hard ink for the background and ink the butterfly”

Areum just nodded. The buzzing sound of the machine turned on soon after, and the feel of the needle poking in and out of her skin, wasn’t as bad as everyone said it would be. It was uncomfortable and drew a lot more blood than she expected. But it was where she wanted it. 

Time slowly passed as Lonzu worked on the tattoo. Giving Areum Breaks every 30 minutes, as he cleaned any blood and looked to make sure he was doing okay. This was also time for her to get a drink, stretch or use the bathroom. She didn’t do much of any of those. She mostly used it to calm down and talk to the guys. After almost 5 hours, the first session came to a close.Areum looked at the palm of her left hand. Lonzu had wrapped it up to heal for the next day or so. The clear wrap wasn’t bothersome, but it did block out some of the beauty that was her new tattoo. Few of the boys even complimented her on it. Though she was warned her hand would be sore for a bit, and that she’d be back in a week to finish it up.

The group emerged from the Parlor. Seokjin checked his phone and gasped at the time. The group has got caught up in the backstory to Areum, and getting her brand. None of them realized the time and the fact none of them ate. Since breakfast at 9 is. At 11 am there as the breakdown from Areum, that lasted until early afternoon. And after that, they drove to WINGs. Now it’s 7 pm, and everyone starving. Someone suggested Takeaway for dinner, most likely Jungkook or Taehyung, but Seokjin said they’d all go back to the dorm and cook dinner for the lot, considering they went out the previous night. Everyone nodded and piled back into the Van before heading home.

Home.

It was a word that didn't fit in the dorm, but Areum still referred to it as that. Maybe she just needed time to adjust? Or she knew she wasn’t meant to be with BANGTAN, she was meant to stay with her family. Maybe it wasn’t too late to go back? Stay teamed with BANGTAN but live at home? No, that would put them in danger. But if she’s with BANGTAN she can’t protect them as well as she could if she lived with them. She found herself biting her lip before the taste of copper was in her mouth. Her lip was bleeding. She made a soft sound at the stinging from her bottom lip. Catching Jungkooks attention.

“Noona? Are you alright?” He asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine, sorry” She spoke with a nod then proceeded to suck lightly at her own lip before pressing her tongue against the rip. 

Jungkook nodded and went back to what he was doing prior to worrying about her. And with that, the rest of the ride was silent. No one made a sound, besides the occasional rumble of someone's stomach. But soon enough, they were back at the dorm, and once everyone was inside, Seokjin rushed to the kitchen rushing to prep something for everyone to eat. Whilst he did that, everyone retook care of any wounds caused by this mornings issue and got ready for dinner. 

Seokjin, Jungkook, and Jimin were working together to cook dinner, while Areum and Taehyung were setting the table. Yoongi and Namjoon seemed to disappear, while Hoseok was for some reason taking another shower that day. No one was sure why. But he was. 

The table was noised with everyone goofing about while eating. There were numerous times were chopsticks here being pointed at others, and yelling would exit someone's mouth, followed by laughter. The moments where silence fell weren't long, they were short breaks between it; which made it even more enjoyable. The dorm didn’t feel like home, but it felt normal for her to be there.

Today was another odd day, but it turned out alright, but the next event felt out of place.

“Y’know if you stay here Aree, you’ll be involved in BTS. Fans’ll see you again.” Yoongi spoke up shoving more food in his mouth.

Areum cocked her head to the side. The thought of being tied to BTS again was odd. According to the world, she was still with Namjoon. They never made a public Break-up. Which was an added reason they still saw each other? She just gave a small nod, taking in the words he spoke.

“You’ll havta kiss Namjoon-hyung again for the press” Taehyung teased with a smile.

She quirked a brow glancing at the boy who spoke. Before her gaze fell back to Namjoon. The color pink had fallen lightly over the tips of his ears and cheeks at the mention of kissing her. A smile found its way to her lips. “I see no issue with that, it’s just to keep up appearance anyway” It wasn’t. “So it won’t hurt to kiss Namjoon-oppa again” It would. “Right?”

The boy looked up at her, he knew what was going through her head. But he agreed with her. They both wanted to kiss the other, to go back to being together. But they didn’t. Why didn’t they?

Because they knew the risk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yell at me or requst something to write or something on my   
> [tumblr](https://secretly-yoongi.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Notice anything about the brands?  
> No? Maybe?  
> I used favorite colors and tried to take a symbol to them. Referring to their personality, or their Song from WINGS. (Also Parlor is Called WINGS. You're welcome.)  
> Didn't pick up on the Symbols/Why I picked them?
> 
> >Namjoon - Two Roses, Black, and White. Reflection. Two sides of the same coin, yin/yang, to tie into his hard-working personality, or the times where he lacks motivation.  
> >Yoongi - Thorned Vine. We've all seen the clips of Yoongi having a huge heart, and being a goofy happy bean. And the Clips of Him Swearing at people for waking him up, or threatening the Others.  
> >Seokjin - Watercolor, Faded Colors, and Bleeding Calla Lily. There's a theory that Jin is Dead in the BTS MV Universe, which is why I picked the watercolor style and faded colors. The Bleeding Calla Lily matches the possible death, and the Calla Lily is the flower he is always seen with.  
> >Hoseok - Personally I didn't want to give him anything. Hobi is a simple soul there to make people happy, which is why it's just the butterfly and located over his heart.  
> >Jimin - On his hand, Ripples. I chose water ripples because he tries to drown himself, it's on his hand because the line "caught in a lie."  
> >Taehyung - Between shoulder-blades, completely black, bleeding green. See; Blood Sweat & Tears MV.  
> >Jungkook - Black Circle flared out? Seem Familiar? It's the Circle that Jungkook creates in his BEGIN - Short Film for the WINGs Album.
> 
> Oh And if you're wondering about Areumm's it also refer's to herself/her talent and the BTS MV Universe. Space/Wormholes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, I forgot to mention this earlier, but how the boys do BANGTAN and BTS, their Real Stage names are obviously their gang names, so in this universe, they just use their real name as their stage name. And if their real name is their stage name? Than their gang name is the second part of their First name. So  
> Jimin - Min  
> Jungkook - Kook  
> (Same goes for EXO, BIGBANG and BLOCK B Members.)

They’ve been silent for too long. It started keeping Areum up at night. BIGBANG and EXO have gone completely silent. They make fewer deals and don’t start any fights. Which made it odd when Areum received a text message. She heard that ringtone less and less. Her eyes strayed from her laptop, over to her bed.  
It’s been almost a month since Areum has joined BANGTAN full-time. Her room was on the opposite side of the dorm from the rest of the members giving her privacy. It wasn’t large, but it wasn’t small either. The room held a full-size wardrobe; 2 L desks put together to form half a square;  a complete canopy Full-Size bed Set; along with a small entertainment center, that was adored by a few beanbags and a table for the systems and TV. It was cozy and made her feel at home. A term she called the Dorm more and more. Even if she did still visit home on occasion, she felt better living at the dorm. Which was her first mistake?  
The phone rung more, signaling a call instead of a text this time. Her eyes narrowed as it continued to ring, for 5 minutes she watched and listened. She wanted to see, but her body would move. After the 6th missed call, her body finally forced its way to her bed. Opening the nightstand her grabbed the small device.  
  
6 MISSED CALLS  
0 NEW VOICEMAILS  
11 NEW MESSAGES  
  
EXO  
  
No.  
  
EXO: Avii~ Did you miss your light?  
EXO: Honestly I forgot Now sweet your mother was  
EXO: IMAGE OF AREUM’S MOTHER, SUHO & KHYUN  
EXO: IMAGE OF KHYUN AND AREUM’S FAMILY  
EXO: IMAGE OF HOUSE  
EXO: IMAGE OF YEOL AND HUN  
EXO: They were happy to see the light.  
EXO: they were so upset over you leaving. We had to help!  
EXO: So we did.  
EXO: IMAGE OF HOUSE ON FIRE.  
  
Areum could’ve screamed, but she hadn’t a hand found its way to her mouth before she produced a single sound.  
  
EXO: Love EXO <3  
  
Areum just dropped the phone, feelings the haze settle back into her life. Maybe they didn’t actually do it. But they were with her family. They were there, that was her house. Maybe they took the family out. No. EXO most definitely killed them. But she couldn’t believe it. She just quickly brushed her hair before running out of her room with her phones, and leaving the dorm, ignoring all communications the rest of the group tried to catch her with. She was holding back tears. How far even was her house from here? It had to be far.  
“H-hoseok, p-please send me to-to my house” she cried out, pauses at the edge of a street.  
“What? Why? Is everything okay?” His voice rang, obviously worried about her sorrowful tone.  
“J-just do it! Please!”  
She didn’t have to ask anymore before she was standing a block away. She could see the smoke. They really burnt it down. It was on fire right now, and she couldn’t even move. The sound of firetrucks rang in the air.  
“Oh, my gods” She muttered, her legs moving against their own will, quickly carrying her to her home. The building looked horrible, people were horrified. How was this happening?  
“Seems like a circuit break? Right Suho?”  
Khyun.  
Areum turned to look at the males, Khyun rested an arm on Suho’s shoulder. “A true tragedy” Escaped from Suho as he glanced at Areum with a grin. ‘Wouldn’t you agree Miss?”  
Her eyes held clear pain and anger, as she stared at them, and they just continued to grin. The fire wasn’t going out too easily, Yeol was most likely keeping it alive from the sidelines ensuring her loved ones were burnt to a very fine crisp.  
“Your monsters”  
Khyun and Suho weirdly spoke in unison, almost as if rehearsed. “I’m sorry you make me so crazy, you know you do”  
“How much did you rehearse that?”  
Khyun just rolled his eyes, before placing a hand on his lip ring. “More than you’d think.”  
Suho spoke next. “This was a Danger Signal. Sent on the behalf of GD”  
She narrowed her eyes, of course, BIGBANG set this up. EXO was a gang of almost pure Elemental Aspected, for their main group. They were perfect for creating such events and making it look absolutely normal. And that's what bothered Areum the most.  
“Tell, Jiyong-ssi, that the game continues.” She spoke  
Suho laughs, “Hearing his real name, is always odd.”  
“Yeah well, I might as refer to a monster on a first name basis”  
Khyun placed his other arm on Areum’s shoulder. “First name basis? Is it because you’re most similar to them?”  
She shook his arm away. “I’m nothing like you Khyun.”  
He just shrugged. “If you say so Avii.”  
The two of them left her alone, and out of the corner of her eye, she could see the rest of the boys that came along. If She wasn’t forced to introduce them when she was working with BIGBANG this wouldn’t have happened. But at the time, she was close with Khyun and Suho. But eventually, they fell out, long before that moment. Now they were happily destroying her life and killing those they once enjoyed the company of. How low would they continue to hit her?  
Her phone went off again.  
  
ONE NEW MESSAGE  
  
Kim Namjoon: Areum-ah? Is everything alright?  
Kyung Areum: Sadly no, my families home burnt down today.  
Kim Namjoon: I’m so sorry to hear. Come back to the dorm, we’ll try to cheer you up.  
Kyung Areum: Can Hobi get me?  
Kim Namjoon: yeah, I’ll ask him to summon you.  
  
She shoved her phone back into her pocket before a sad sigh escaped her lip. She glanced at the building she once loved so much, as the fire slowly died. So many memories came crashing down, so many days wasted. This outcome was the worst, but life only felt like it would keep going downhill from here. She closed her eyes, bidding farewell to the building before reopening them, where she now stood in the BANGTAN dorm.  
  
“Areum-ah” Namjoon spoke. She hummed lightly. “Was it natural? Or forced?”  
“What?”  
“Hobi said you asked him to send you there, you seemed stressed, angry almost.” She averted her gaze, which made the answer obvious. “Who did it?”  
“EXO. It was a greeting from BIGBANG.”  
  
Quickly, everyone was called to meet. Areum has to explain what happens, why her house was burnt down, how she knew and who did it. She spoke about the phone ringing for a while, and how she chose to ignore it, following with showing the photos, and the text. Explaining what Khyun and Suho have said to her.  
  
“So What now then?” Taehyung inquired.  
“Well, we can’t just let them get away with it” Areum spoke.  
“No, but we also can’t let them know we’re upset about this event,” Yoongi added in.  
“It’ll show weakness.” Namjoon rung.  
“They killed my family Joon!”  
“Yeah, and with that attitude, you’ll get this family killed as well” Yoongi added into another, with a more annoyed tone.  
  
BIGBANG: In Honor, of newly formed alliances, New Members, and the state of a glorious new season for the underground. BIGBANG is throwing a Gala. Everyone is welcome, Attire is completely black. The address is attached. Event in 14 days. See you then?  
  
Everyone looked at each other when that message came through. What were they planning? Areum just glanced at Namjoon. This plan was obvious. Something was going to happen at that party. But no one knew what.  
  
Will a mouse get caught? If so, which one?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love making References to things.  
> Today, I obviously refer to EXO's 'monster' a few times over, via Baekhyun's Lip Ring/Chain, along with Lyrics.
> 
> >Gala Idea  
> >> Caught in a Lie by NextCassie  
> >> Dinner From EXO's 'Monster' Video.
> 
> yell at me or requst something to write or something on my   
> [tumblr](https://secretly-yoongi.tumblr.com/)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support!  
> Hazy will be entering a weekly update Schedule now. Updates will be after Wednesday and Before Saturday Evening. (Hopefully)

7 Days Remain.  
  
Another morning meet, another discussing this party BIGBANG is throwing. Another stressful day in the BANGTAN dorm.  
  
“Can’t we just fucking agree” Yoongi spoke, annoyed that they couldn’t agree on who to send to the party.  
“Can’t we all just go?” Jungkook asked  
“No we all can’t go, some need to stay back and watch the dorm” Namjoon spoke  
“Yeah, but all of BIGBANG is gonna be there, we need to be ready. The whole team wouldn’t be bad.” Areum added  
“You just got here, you don’t have anywhere near a big impact on these choices” Namjoon spoke out, glaring at her. Areum just rolled her eyes.  
  
The disagreements continued. Yoongi and Namjoon shooting down 99% of the ideas the entire group spoke of. Sending everyone was a bad idea. Sending hard anyone was a bad idea. Sending half was bad. They hated every idea that slipped through the lips of the rest of the members. It was clear everyone was fed up and tired of this fight. It was the same thing daily. It was so tiring hearing the same arguments daily that most just didn’t pay attention at the morning meetings. Namjoon seemed so stuck on not letting everyone go. He didn’t want to risk anything, neither did Yoongi. Maybe that’s why they were the leaders, they’d been good friends for years and always looked out for the group.  
  
“There's no way to ensure everyone's safety if we all go. That's final” Namjoon spoke who knew what number time.  
“Wait I got an Idea!” Taehyung chimed in  
“What is is?” Yoongi spoke.  
“What if, we all go; stay for a while than most leave, and I make the illusion of the rest of the group”  
“Make like a VR session, so most can stay here and still interact as if they’re at that party,” Areum added in.  
Namjoon glanced at Yoongi, they both just stared at the other before Yoongi gave a small shrug. “Fine, we’ll try it. Hopefully, it’ll work with the rest of the plan. So, how do we do this anyway?”  
  
Areum glanced at Taehyung. Taehyung further explained his idea. Everyone shows up, to humour the group for a while before excusing themselves for a bit. In that mean time they start part two of the plan. Getting BIGBANG and EXO caught. Someone will dial the law enforcement. Pretending to have snuck into the party. From there they’ll help BLOCK B Leave before enforcement gets there. Areum and Yoongi will set up the devices to help make it seem like everyone is still live in the party. Areum has requested help with creating the device, she would be able to program and set it up, but needed help to create it. Thankfully BLOCK B was alright with the plan and agreed to help. To see BIGBANG or EXO taken down was a dream of everyone in the underground, from the small group of large gangs to the few small gangs everyone forget existed most of the time.  
  
3 Days Remain  
  
“How are we sure this is going to work?” Zico’s voice rang over the phone  
“Honestly I’m not sure, but Aviiatcy and V seem pretty confident in this. I have to trust my team” Namjoon replied while pacing his room.  
“Yeah? Aviiatcy? She didn’t even want to join a gang for years, are you even sure you can trust her”  
“Of course I can, just because we broke up, doesn’t mean I can’t trust her. She wanted to protection from BIGBANG. GD isn’t happy with her Zico”  
“Aight, aight, but the sec this goes south RM-”  
“It ain’t gonna go south, you gotta trust me team as well. We trust yours with being able to make the device, you trust mine with being able to pull this off.”  
Zico just groaned “Aight aight, I trust you and your team. Just lets not get anyone from our teams killed? If this is really between Aviiatcy and GD, we leave it to them, mingle in in as little as possible”  
“I know Zico, I know. Suga and I didn’t even wanna go to this party, but Jin, V and Aviiatcy convinced us. We spent a week just debating it.”  
“Mhm, well your gonna, BLOCK B is going. We got your backs, as long as you got ours”  
“Of course we got yours, Zico.”  
“Betta actually be fucking bulletproof than RM”  
“Not completely, but pretty close”  
  
Zico soon hung up after that. Namjoon knew he could trust Areum, but now he wasn’t sure. Zico’s placed thoughts of doubt in his mind. Which sets Areum off, she can sense them and frowns typing away at the last bit of code for this event. She just exhaled, trying to focus and push Namjoons own thoughts from her mind. His thoughts always found a way to her and plagued her mind when she needed to focus the most. She wasn’t sure how it always happened, but it always made her wonder if her thoughts did similar things to Namjoon. Did he like the those times? Did they allow him to understand her better or were they as annoying for him as they were for her?  She could’ve screamed in the moment, a hand finding its way to her hair, wrapping the threads around her fingers. Times like this were hard, as much as she loved Namjoon his thoughts were unorderly and all over the place. They were suffocating, it always made Areum feel as if she was drowning. Without even thinking it, Namjoon opened the door to her room. Causing her hands to quickly fall from her hair, causing minimal hair pulling and her annoyed expression to soften when her mind became her own. Namjoon looked worried, he knew what happened and he spoke words of apologies going to sit next to her, asking how she was; trying to calm her down. He asked about the code, the complexity of it, how many lines, and how the functionality of it was. He tried to give her questions to bring her own mind back to keep her sane. Which she appreciated. He always knew when that was happening, always trying to fix it quickly and make her stay calm. She gave him a small smile, answering all his question slowly, trying to regain herself.  
  
“And no, this hardly happens to me Aree, your thoughts come to me simply and softly. They aren’t heavy they don’t take over.” Namjoon spoke once it was clear she was normal.  
  
She glanced at him and nodded, maybe it was because his personality was much more dominant than hers. She was always one to be passive unless provoked. Namjoon gave her a small smile in return before patting her back and leaving. The coding was just about done, and tomorrow, they’d give it a quick test before the party. Everything was going well. And that left a taste of discomfort in everyone's mouth.  
  
2 Days Remain.  
  
Everyone stood in an Empty Sleepwalkers, testing out the device that was created. Yoongi helped with placement using his own talent to put it in places while Taehyung made the device invisible to the public eye, while placement was in progress. BLOCK B did their best and made it quickly along with keeping a simple design to help hide it better. Areum spent a lot of time Praising BLOCK B for their hard work, she was rather excited to see how it all worked and how it came out.  
  
Once set up, everyone took a place apart, and they ran through test. Testing it out for a single person, and slowly growing the number. This also gave everyone the chance to see how far they could push everyone's talents. Seeing how much Taehyung could alter at a time, and Hoseok could move at a time. Once they found their maxes Zico helped amplify them to make them more efficient. Thankfully Zico didn’t need to use a lot of his talent to help out. Everyone was rather well on their own, he just gave the last push to make sure it was usable and worked correctly. The more they went over everything, the more this seemed like a solid plan.  
  
What could go wrong?  
  
The Day arrives  
  
Areum woke up lazily that morning, laying in bed longer than she should’ve. Today was going to be long and tiring. She had a bad feeling about the party, and an even worse feeling about the true intention was behind this. Sure the invite was sent to the main gangs and the few small ones of Seoul, and even went to mention to only bring the main family. Which was an odd request. They were planning something. Areum could only imagine Suho and G-Dragon sitting at a table together drinking wine and laughing. The thought that those two were working hand in hand was always a fear of hers  
  
Trying her best to calm her thoughts, she rose from bed. Sheets slowly falling from her form as she pushed herself off the mattress and to standing on her own two legs. Slowly she made her way to her wardrobe. It wasn't too far, but it felt far. Upon opening the doors, she pulled out a lay outfit to get her through the day. Outside the Wardrobe hung a black bag. Inside was the dress she was meant to wear this evening. Upon further inspection of the clothes in the wardrobe she came to the conclusion of  Leggings and a baggy tee shirt.  
  
Upon changing she step from her room, and ventured to the other section of the dorm. Finding her way to kitchen and seeing a few of the boys already up, some still in pyjamas and a few dressed in normal clothes. The ones still dressed down, were Hoseok and Taehyung; they’d been putting forth a lot of effort the last few days getting practice in for today. They seemed exhausted but tried to not let it show to the crowd. Besides the two, Yoongi and Jimin were also awake talking amongst them self, which Areum did her best to interrupt while trying to get past them to the fridge.  
  
“Ugh, move it please, you’re blocking my way to orange juice” She spoke out, crossing her arms her two roadblocks.  
  
Jimin just laughed and nodded moving from the small area, while Yoongi just puffed himself up and made it just a single road block. “Why should I?”  
  
“Cause hopefully you have some understanding of my love of the citrus drink that kick starts my day”  
  
Yoongi just squirted before smirking and moving, Areum could tell he was mentally laughing to himself even though that exchange wasn’t funny. Yoongi found humour in odd things, but that was a feature that made him Min Yoongi after all. Areum just simply went about getting her drink before sitting at the counter with Taehyung and Hoseok, who happily involved her into their conversation. Mentions of the Party, and over-all asking how she was adapting to living with them. In all her time with Namjoon not once was she allowed here at their dorm, she didn’t even know where it was back than. And now the second she got back into his life full time, he brings her back. So, she was honest; it was strange confusing and over-all hurt her head to think about. It was hard to adjust at first, but it became easier knowing They were all she had left after EXO’s stunt a few weeks ago. To think she’s been the final member of the Kyung bloodline was odd. Well, she wasn’t the final; but for the segment of the family she was. She didn’t even go to the funeral, didn’t want to bring attention. Everyone most likely thinks she started the fire, but the police had stated she hadn’t been seen in the area for days until the firemen arrived at the fire, no one in the area saw her. Thankfully the law on her side, and saw no reason to question her. She had moved out a bit prior so nothing of hers was lost, the house didn’t show any traces of her that day. She faded from that reality the day she left, and became more brighter in this reality with the boys and living a underground life.  
  
Soon Seokjin and Jungkook walked into the room. Seokjin wasn’t pleased by the body count that was already in the room. He said he wanted to cook a big meal before everyone left later that day, so incase someone poisoned food at the party no one would be hungry and fall for it. He nodded happily with his idea, before quickly realizing they hadn’t done their weekly shopping, which meant there was little food. Of course, this resulting in Seokjin rushing to wake up Namjoon and complaining like a worried mother, saying they all had to go, to ensure everyone got things they wanted. Namjoon just gave him an indifferent expression before swatting and his Elders hands, saying 5 more minutes mom. Seokjin just frowned, explaining to the body count that moved to the living room of what they had to do. Which everyone seemed not interested in, in the slightly. But, when Namjoon arose from the dead twenty minutes later, instead of five; he heard of the problem again. Seokjin, truly was the mother figure of BANGTAN. He made sure everyone ate; and is now complaining that not only is there no food; but he wants everyone to go. Which, Namjoon looks unhappy about; but agreed. If they need to go shopping, everyone should go to ensure they have the correct items for everyone. He mostly said that Areum however, even though she’s only lived with them for a short while, she still needed to get things to make her feel at home and object she needs as a female and so on.  
  
No one was happy, besides Seokjin. Most were exhausted but they all got up annoyed and prepared to go out. At least Hoseok and Taehyung had, the rest were already dressed in clothes suitable for the outside world. Everyone was rushed to the car and into the store. They only had about 9 hours before the party; which made it a bit stressful on Seokjin, wondering if that was enough time to shop and cook, and to even get everyone ready. His worried face always made Taehyung laugh, the way his brows furrowed or how is nose scrunched. Taehyung always thought Seokjin made the best facial expressions.  
  
Upon arrived at the store, everyone was instructed to grab their own cart of basket. Hoseok glanced at Taehyung, as both grabbed carts and went racing, leaving Seokjin and Namjoon behind to yell at them and behave; attempting to remind them they were in their 20’s and no longer 15. Yet, neither heard, which just made everyone sigh until Hoseok couldn’t turn fast enough and slammed himself into the wall. Taehyung just stopped and asked if he was okay, which caught Hoseok by surprised as he quickly got up and ran to finish the race around the building. The laughter from the two was loud and innocent. It was sweet hearing in the almost empty market. Seokjin and Jungkook branched off after the two who had raced, Jungkook with a basket and Seokjin with a cart. One could only imagine what he was buying to make this meal and other meals. Areum would’ve asked, but left it be before wandering off by herself with a cart of her own, watching Yoongi, Jimin and Namjoon continue walking with baskets in their hands chatting to each other.  
  
Areum stepped slightly around the market roaming from aisle to aisle, sometimes seeing others in the group with items in their basket. At one point she even saw Taehyung somehow fitting in a cart with Jungkook pushing him. That trend even carried over to Jimin in the cart with Hoseok pushing. It was odd seeing them still act so normal. In this world, they were just that, normal human beings who loved to mess around and be idiots. In the idol world they were blessed to be loved and happy go lucky people who didn’t seem to have a care in the world. And their underground persona’s were so cold to the world, only focused on each other and the need to survive. It was hard to imagine that three separate people could even possess the same body and be able to switch out like that so often.  
  
Turning another Corner, She was met with Yoongi just standing talking on the phone, he waved a hand and mouthed out the worlds BigHit, it was either Idol business or something along the lines of drugs. Most likely the Idol world as they were in a Supermarket and talking about their underground drug cartel wasn’t the most ideal thing to get caught on security cams currently. But she just nodded going into another aisle. Currently her cart was filled with self care products, from girl exclusive items, to skin care, to hair care, to very little makeup. Besides that sat some snack foods, and some sweets. She considered herself mostly done, just walking about now; trying to find others, which she didn’t have much luck because when she walked back to where she had seen Yoongi about five minutes ago, he was already gone. She just sighed walking towards the fun before being quickly assaulted by Taehyung's arms wrapped around her. She quirked a brow, she knew Taehyung was very affectionate in a hand manner, but he had never been like it towards her; add this to the list of weird things to go down in the last month or so.  
  
She just smiled at him, asking where the others are and he just points towards the checkout area where she finds only 3 other of the members. They were still missing Yoongi, Seokjin and Hoseok. Namjoon and Jungkook appeared to already have checked out and were bringing bags to the car. Jimin was in the process of it, and Taehyung had his arms wrapped around her; and said he already was done, and that Namjoon sent him to look for the rest of them while they checked out. She just nodded and thanked him before following behind Jimin who gave her a bright smile, asking if it went well. Which she gave a small smile and nod before unloading the cart she had with her. She didn’t even ask how this was being paid for, but based on how Namjoon left Jungkook to take bags to the car while he apparently paid for Jimin's tab, it seemed to answer that question. When Areum was checking out, Yoongi had appeared behind her, his wallet in hand as he used his talent to unload his basket, obviously ready to pay for her tab. Which he had; and she was thankful. Apparently they each had their own accounts and cards, but mostly used the two accounts linked to BigHit that only allowed 4 transaction every 12 hours, which were carried by Yoongi and Namjoon. Areum nodded as they finished up in the store packing all the bags into boxes labeled with everyone's name, to keep everything from mixing. It was smart and organized.  
  
Back at the dorm it was filled with life again, everyone yelling and bickering about shopping, Seokjin has thanked everyone which was greeted with still kind of annoyed tones even though everyone had seemed to have fun, minus Hoseok running into a wall, although he seemed perfectly fine. It made her smile, as she carried the small box to her room. She didn’t get a lot, but enough to hold her off for a while. But for snacks, she would most likely need more in a week or two. Depending on how stressful the night went.  
  
5 Hours remain.  
  
She huffed at the clock before leaving her room. Seokjin was in the kitchen with Yoongi, both of them were moving around attempting to cook, Yoongi was using both his hands and his talent to help Seokjin with cooking, it was odd seeing him help. He was known for being unmotivated to help out, and over-all a bum. But he seemed content doing whatever he was doing. Areum just complimented the two boys cooking, talking about the smell before making her way into the mess of a living room. This morning is was clean. And now it was covered in pillows on the ground and blankets. Apparently Taehyung and Jungkook demanded a movie night after the party to help everyone relax. Which explains why the two vanished for an hour after they had just gotten home. Turns out they went out and bought a more pillows and large blankets and movies in preparation. They were sweet.  
  
Would they even be home for the Movie night?  
  
No.  
  
Areum quickly pushed the thought from her mind, there was no way this could go south. Right? They practiced day and night for days straight. Making sure everyone was prepared and ready. They were ready, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my Other BTS Story:  
> University AU / Soulmate AU  
> Suga/OC, Jungkook/V, Jimin/J-Hope, Mentions of OC/Jaehyo  
> [My Ghost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14318352/chapters/33039546)
> 
> yell at me or requst something to write or something on my   
> [tumblr](https://secretly-yoongi.tumblr.com/)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weekly updates will take place on Mondays or Thursdays. Or both days depending on my productivity and motivation levels. Updates should be posted around 10pm EDT. If not earlier. So here's an update.  
> I also broke this update into two chapters as i don't want to post another almost 9k word chapter like i did for the old chapter 2. (which has now been broken down into 2 separate chapters)
> 
> Anyway! Thanks for your support  
> Comments & Kudo's welcome <3
> 
> Notes:  
> Yung = Park Kyung  
> Hyo = Jaehyo  
> D-Lite = Daesung (its his Japaneses Stage Name)

3 Hours Remain.  
  
Areum stood in her room, a towel wrapped loosely around her body. She just stared at herself in a full length mirror. It was obviously her body was tired, her face was tired, and overall her head hurt. For an hour she had stood in the living staring out the window in thought. She was worried about the night, everyone was. Her chewed her lip until it bled, which worried the other boys. She was so clearing in distress but no one stepped up to calm her down or anything, everyone stayed to themselves and were getting ready. Yoongi and Jungkook were packing up the devices and storing them in the car for when they got there. Namjoon had been on the phone talking to Zico, and Seokjin was trying to help the others finish up last minute wardrobe changes and behind to get ready by the time she left the room.  
  
Her next hour was spent in the bathroom, sitting in the bathtub. Although her thoughts had escaped her there, she still felt the heavy weight on the chest, it was hard to breathe. Simply she submerged her lower half of her face in the water and just sat there, trying to relax and calm down before this event. It was horrifying thinking this was such a large moment. Everything could go well, and simple and easy. Or it ends terribly, someone dies, gets caught, stolen. Areum could either win everything here; or lose everything. Neither sounded too appealing in all honestly to her. Winning was nice, but it didn’t feel true if she won here. She exhaled bubbles before just cleaning herself.  
  
Standing back int front of her mirror was odd. Her skin had seemed to have lost colour at the fear that invaded her body. Her eyes sunken in, over the lack of sleep. She just frowned placing a hand to her cheek. But she shook her head, now wasn’t the time to feel bad or worry. She needed to get ready and be on the top of her game. She gave a smell sigh before dropping the towel and stepping towards her desk. It was covered in various makeup products. It wasn’t a lot, but it was enough to make her pretty enough for this evening and bring colour back to her. Tonight she faces her fear of EXO and BIGBANG. She tried to smile applying the makeup to her skin, being so careful, making sure to not mess up. She was slow and light-handed. She was finishing up the last touches when someone knocked at her door.  
  
Although she was naked, she honestly forgets being so focused on her makeup, she just hummed signaling the person could enter.  
  
“H-e-” The person froze and she could see them cover their eyes before walking out of the room.  
  
Next, she heard Namjoon question Jimin, who the was the one who entered and left quickly. The chuckle from Namjoon was soft before he stepped in and shut the door. “Maybe instead of lounging nude, put your dress on; we spent forever trying to find it for you”  
  
Areum just shrugged finishing up her makeup and taking in her full appearance in the mirror. An hour passed in the meantime, it was simple, soft-toned and elegant. She gave a small smile to herself before standing from her desk and going to throw on undergarments. A simple black bra, with black panties. Next was a set of sheer stockings and a pair of black knee highs.  
  
“So, what is needed Joonie?” She inquires, noticing he hasn’t left and had taken over the seat she had been in a while ago.  
  
“Jimin wanted to check if you were ready, there are 2 more hours”  
  
“I know, I’m almost ready,” She spoke slipping on the dress. “Can you zip me?”  
  
Namjoon hummed walking over and zipping the back of her dress. “Well, everyone's waiting in the living room”  
  
“Does everyone look handsome?”  
  
“Of course, Seokjin-hyung is worldwide handsome” Namjoon joked, walking around her to take in her outfit. She looked perfect.  
  
Areum just chuckled going to brush her hair. “Right, well you look good” She spoke softly, Namjoon has dressed slacks, a short sleeve button up shirt, tie and a vest. All black just as requested by the invite. It suited him.  
  
Namjoon just smiled and complimented her as well, as the two spoke for a bit. They agreed to go on a date. Even now with such little time Namjoon asked more questions and spoke works to ease her mind. He placed his hands on her cheeks.  
  
“Everything is going to be alright Areum”  
  
“I know”  
  
It helped, not as much as it should’ve but it calmed her racing heart and allowed her to remember the goal. The plan ran through her mind as Namjoon gave a tight squeeze to her hands before leaving, telling her to hurry as they had a long drive ahead. She nodded and gave a small smile. One last look in the mirror, quickly running a brush through her hair one light time. Adjusting her socks and slipping on a pair of black ankle boots. She looks good. She wasn’t naturally pretty, she wasn’t even fond of her face. But in this form, at this moment; she felt pretty. A smile never left her face as she left her room and wandered into the living room, where the rest were.  
  
The word Noona was shouted from Taehyung, and he jumped up and saw her, mouth open eyes wide. Which was a reaction she got from a lot of them?  
  
“Damn, too bad she’s Namjoon-hyungs” Jimin chuckled  
  
She just ignored his comment, as did Namjoon; but the rest of the group spoke briefly on the topic before Seokjin rushed everyone to the car again that day. While everyone walked she got to look at what everyone wore. They were mostly the same. Yoongi and Seokjin wore full suits, Namjoon, Jimin and Hoseok were all matching with just short sleeve shirts and vest. Taehyung and Jungkook just worse slacks, button up shirts and a tie. It was simple and fit the youngest. It was like the older you were, the more dressed up you had to be. It was cute, seeing them all coordinate in such a manner.  
  
The ride was suffocating it felt. Anxiety levels were high in a few members and you could read it in the air. Everyone had worries, but no one spoke of them; everyone spoke how success, everyone spoke of plans for after the party; trying their best to ignore the never-ending feelings of dread and the idea that this could end in fire. But the words never left a single person's mouth and before they all knew, they were at the place. It was obviously a rented out building. BIGBANG was foolish enough to invite the big bad gangs of the underground to their own base. No one was that stupid in the underground.  
  
Areum linked her arm with Namjoon giving him a smile, they needed to play the couple card again. They exchanged smiles as the group walked to the door, Namjoon showed off his brand to the hired bouncer who let them in easily. The group of eight stayed close. Zico and BLOCK B was already there, as spoken by Hoseok. Namjoon just nodded, before looking at Taehyung and Yoongi.  
  
“Start” Was muttered by Namjoon as the group split up.  
  
The place was more packed than they expected. They assumed it was the largest gangs invited, but they were wrong. The invite was sent to gangs not only in Seoul but other distract as well. Glancing at the invite, it was sent to at least 20 different gangs. Which could cause an issue. But, no one showed worried just quickly did their work.  
  
Zico and Yung walked over to Namjoon and Areum. They spoke for a bit, avoiding conversation about the plan. Yung and Areum spoke of computers and hacking. Like G-Dragon, Yung was a talented technopath. He was that of an evolved mind aspect like many others in the industry. He was bright, and happy. Which was odd for someone in a gang, but now that they were in the real situation, he seemed so serious, but not cold or unwelcoming. His bright aura still surrounded him, but it seemed more tame. Zico and Namjoon left them alone to go get a drink and look for other leaders to converse with. They weren’t even out of view when Khyun walked up to Areum.  
  
“My Light” He spoke out, giving a bow to the two in front of him. “I’m so glad you were able to make it”  
  
Areum just tried to smile. “Evening Khyun, you must know of Yung correct?” She spoke returning his bow.  
  
“BLOCK B, Correct?” He spoke out. Yung just nodded, and Khyun gave him a bright smile. “Nice to meet you”  
  
“Mutual” Yung rung out with a smile, giving a bow of his own.  
  
The three had idle conversations, where Areum paid little attention, watching others around her and trying to scan the room for others from BLOCK B or BANGTAN. She was upset with Khyun still, all of EXO still. This plan was insane, but it was her payback. Sadly she couldn’t see anyone, but she was able to see Yoongi’s work. Taehyung still had her signal tuned into his work, and Currently, Yoongi was half way done setting up the last piece it seemed. She wanted to smile but kept it to herself before seeing, Seokjin in the background a little panicked.  
  
“Ah, Excuse me for a minute please” She spoke giving a small bow before heading to Seokjin.  
  
He gasped in joy placing hands on her shoulders before words rushed from his mouth, she didn’t catch a single thing he said. He repeated himself a bit in hushed tones before she finally understood. D-Lite, the secret member of BIGBANG, someone she heard of numerous times but had never met was here. D-Lite was talentless but had an affinity to feel magic in the air, which was most likely the only reason he was still in the gang. They protected him with everything they had. So now after 9 years, he’s revealed to the public. Areum just chuckled, her eyes flashing.  
  
“Than let's throw him off” She spoke, which had Seokjin looking horrified.  
  
“Just don’t hurt your family this time” He muttered, looking around worried before patting her shoulder and pushing away from her.  
  
D-Lite was able to sense magic, so hopefully her expressing a bit of her corruption would throw him off enough to not notice what Yoongi and Taehyung were doing. For all she knew, he would have already sensed it. She Just hopes he can’t identify what it is. She moved quickly through the crowd working her way back to Yung and Khyun, allowing her eyes to fade slightly to not give hints to what she’s doing. Upon approaching them Khyun turned to her again with a smile, welcoming her back. She wasn’t even able to speak before Namjoon came in wrapping an arm around her waist and saying he needed her. As she was pulled away she heard Yung excuse himself as well, leaving Khyun alone.  
  
“What are you doing” Namjoon muttered, she knew what he meant. “You need to stop before you get us caught.”  
  
“D-Lite is here, trying to throw him off” She spoke as Namjoon pushed her into an empty room, and shutting the door behind them.  
  
Namjoon just groaned. “Yeah, and if you lose control right now we’re all fucking dead. Think about the team and go through the options and the effects they have before putting your own plan forward”  
  
“I’m trying to protect you guys! My aura would be more prominent than both of their combined.”  
  
“That doesn’t matter! If you let that take control, you’re putting everyone at risk, all of Block B, and all of Bangtan. They could think you’re going to attack in that form! What if they hurt someone else to spite you? And you lose it? Use your fucking brain!”  
  
She just frowned, she knew he was right. But she still kept what she was doing. The sound of a bell caught their attention.  
  
45 Minutes Before Dinner.  
  
“Keep it in check,” Namjoon spoke again, before leaving her alone in the room.  
  
“Some Boyfriend you're supposed to be!” She found herself yelling. But it wasn’t heard.  
  
She huffed before leaving the room, she didn’t want to look for Namjoon; she was thinking of the plan, she wanted it to go well. She wanted everyone out alive and well, happy and living. She loved the boys of Bangtan, the world loved the idol group BTS.  
  
_But most importantly,_ **she _loved_ Kim Namjoon more than anything.**  
  
She found herself mingling with Khyun a bit, sometimes catching glimpses of Namjoon on the other side of the room with Yoongi and Zico. Sometimes Seokjin’s figure wandered in the photo before he visibly laughed and left again.  Bangtan was a family, it as her family.  
  
20 minutes Before Dinner.  
  
10 minutes Before Dinner.  
  
5 minutes Before Dinner.  
  
Areum was back into Namjoons arms, surrounded by Bangtan. Idle chatter filled her ears, as people worked their way to the table that was being set in the middle of the room. EXO and BigBang went big or went home. They had Mind Aspects around the room working together to get up the table. Yoongi opted out of helping, not wanting to leave his Signature on anything.  
  
Dinner Began.  
  
Taehyung made the call to the cops, changing his voice. The plan started. The first people were traded out.  
  
Seokjin, Taehyung, Hoseok, Jimin were sent back for Bangtan leaving Namjoon, Areum, Yoongi, and Jungkook.  
  
PO, Hyo, U-Kwon, and B-Bomb were sent back leaving Zico, Yung, and Il.  
  
Everyone nodded, the device seemed to be working fine. Which made Yung and Areum smile, they worked hard. Everyone took a seat at the table. Everything was white, unlike the attire of the guest. Black and White, a lovely contrast. G-Dragon spoke, he gave praises and spoke words of looking forward to the future. No one in Bangtan or Block B were listening. Most spaced out and were waiting.  
  
“But we are saddened by this betrayal.”  
  
Namjoon went wide-eyed.  
  
“Bangtan and Block B have recently made a plan to expose us all.”  
  
**This isn’t how it was supposed to go.**  
  
“Thanks to TOP’s talent, we were able to see this betrayal coming.”  
  
**This is wrong.**  
  
“We’re saddened, but what can we do? We’re asking everyone to leave. Now.”  
  
Everyone looked at each other, they knew, from the beginning they knew. Areum slammed her hand on the table.Each Block B and Bangtan member just eyed each other.  
  
“This is to ruin only EXO and BigBang, so we are asking everyone to leave so ensure only we get in trouble.”  
  
G-Dragon has a trick up his sleeve. Groups were quickly leaving. A smirk was plastered on G-Dragons face as he watched none of the Bangtan or Block B members move, and with a wave of his hand, the Devices turned off, most of the members fading away.  
  
“It was a beautiful plan, truly. Just executed wrong.”  
  
**Zico was staring daggers at Areum, this was her plan, and its gone wrong.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Areum's Dress](https://www.wholesale7.net/images/201607/goods_img/220677_P_1467946158477.jpg)
> 
>  
> 
> Check out my Other BTS Story:  
> University AU / Soulmate AU  
> Suga/OC, Jungkook/V, Jimin/J-Hope, Mentions of OC/Jaehyo  
> [My Ghost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14318352/chapters/33039546)
> 
> yell at me or requst something to write or something on my   
> [tumblr](https://secretly-yoongi.tumblr.com/)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates this week, I've been spending a lot more time with friends so updates might be late. I'm working on writing ahead a few chapters to keep everything on time for you guys.
> 
> Seriously thanks for the supports
> 
> Kudos/Comments welcome. <3

“I can only imagine what is running through that mind of yours Aviiatcy,” G-Dragon spoke, stepping from his seat at the head of the table, placing a hand on someone no one recognized. It must’ve been D-Lite. “Care to share?”  
  
Areum just kept her head down, trying to remain calm. But everyone's eyes were on her, she felt them all. Well, everyone but Namjoon. She could tell he was staring at G-Dragon.  
  
“RM” she spoke out.  
  
“Do what you have to do babe, we’re caught.” He replied placing a hand on hers and squeezing it.  
  
A grin played on G-Dragon's lips, as he watched he girl stand. Although her appearance change was a shock. The number of stars that were on her skin, her eyes, her hair. It was new. No one knew about her corruption. It was a long forgotten past. That detail slipped from the minds of BigBang. G-Dragon just quirked a brow.  
  
“When did you corrupt Avii?” Suho inquired, he was quite interested. But it was ignored. The girl was fueled by rage now. A feeling G-Dragon brought up in her a lot.  
  
She stood from her chair pushing it back, resulting in it falling over. Her form was ridged as if it couldn’t hold itself in their realm. Her skin was bright, the stars falling on them were beautiful and moved as she did. Namjoon just sighed drawing circles on the table, it pained him to see her like this, a being of stars. A Corrupted Heart.  
  
Few looked frightened, Jungkook, Khyun, Zico, and Yung looked the most frightened. Visible signs of fear and worry plastered to their faces. This turned all the tables in the underground. Areum’s steps were small and softly tapped the ground as she stepped towards G-Dragon, the grin never even left his face.  
  
10 Minutes before Police Arrival.  
  
“What's wrong Avii? Won’t you speak to your old friend?” G-Dragon teased, he was having fun, even though the most horrifying talent to be corrupted in front of him, he didn’t show a sign of worry. He knew what she was capable of. She was just a toy. A simple toy that he enjoyed to play with.  
  
She threw the first punch, it colliding with his left cheek. She wasn’t much for hand to hand combat, honestly, she was horrible at it. But, for once she just wanted to knock that stupid grin off his face. Which she did. It made her laugh, seeing his expression change from being cocky to shocked, one of his hands found its way to his face. But the grin found its way back, this was going to be the highlight of the night. He could just tell.  
  
9 Minutes before Police Arrival.  
  
G-Dragon quickly grabbed the female by her hair dragging her close to him. And No one moved an inch. This was clearly between the two. But Suho’s hands fidgeted, he felt like this was wrong. Letting them be the only ones to fight. But G-Dragon showed clear emotions that this was between him and Areum only. G-Dragon gave her a smile before colliding his own fist with her stomach a few times over, yet it didn’t bother her. She kept an indifferent expression from here out.  
  
Weak. This whole fight was weak and pathetic.  
  
He quickly threw her down, watching the knives appear around him. Memories flooded back to both of them, as he realized that's when she broke, and he couldn’t help but laugh at her.  
  
Weak, Aviiatcy is a weak being.  
  
A knife was plunged into G-Dragons Shoulder, Yoongi looked irritated, with a hand pointed at him. He was stepping in. This fight was pathetic.  
  
8 Minutes before Police Arrival.  
  
Areum just stood on the ground, small lines of blood running down her skin. “Don’t get involved Suga” She spoke coldly, glaring at her friend. He just shrugged and crossed his arms.  
  
This was between the two of them, and now would’ve been a perfect time for everyone to leave, but no one did. They watched this as if it was the only thing on TV. This was something that was building up for years. G-Dragon and Aviiatcy was a fight that was the most anticipated and would be the best one.  
  
And everyone knew that.  
  
Quickly, people began leaving their chairs as the two were within a close proximity of the other again. Areum held knives in her hands, and G-Dragon had nothing. This was a pure test of skill. The groups quickly fled to the edges of the room giving the two space, everyone was ready to fight however; Namjoon held an SMG similar in pattern to Areum in his hand glaring at Suho; making sure he didn’t start anything. It was unspoken but if anyone tried to help G-Dragon or Areum, they were getting shot and thrown. Yoongi cracked his knuckles watching the room with a similar look that Namjoon had. Both were serious making sure this only involved the two in the center of the room.  
  
Plates were being thrown, chairs knocked over and tossed about. GD had grabbed onto one of Areum’s wrist snapping back to make her drop the knife along with a pained scream emitting from her lips. A few winced at hearing it. Her retaliation was a back kick to GD, yet she missed quickly whipping around and slamming herself into him, making him stumble back and release her wrist. He seemed so pleased, so full of himself.  
  
The silence quickly fell over the room as Areum summoned guns. Assault Rifles that floated around her body. G-Dragon just smiled and beckoned for her to shoot, and she did. A few rounds over. Even if hardly any connection with the nimble man the ones that did leave cuts on his skin. And a few lucky shots connected with his legs or arm completely. Which made her smile.  
  
Broken Wrist, for Gunshots.  
  
7 Minutes Until Police Arrival.  
  
Her concentration was broken however, G-Dragon simply brought others into the fight. They all knew they were running out of time, he didn’t want anyone leaving. So his next attack when towards Namjoon, Which he happily shot away. G-Dragon just smiled, he figured something like that would happen, and GD just happily snapped his fingers. Everyone stared at the man with Red hair when he started to speak.  
  
A Game, every entrance is forced shut, and the building is flooding. They have until the police get there. No one can leave before hand. Namjoon was cautious about it; wanting to deny but Areum spoke before him. He glared at her and she grinned.  
  
What were they getting involved in?  
  
5 Minutes until Police arrival.  
  
The flooding occurred fast, water was quickly rising, Suho, D-Light, TOP, and Sehun were standing on the main floor next to the table. Sehun was using his talent to create an air bubble around them, while Suho focused on creating and causing the water to rise. This was a deathmatch it felt like. Any of them could get caught here. All of them could.  
  
Block B was angry, but they stood by Bangtan still; though there was going to be an exchange of words at the end of the night. Namjoon just hoped the alliance would still be intact. He just needed to keep everyone alive and make sure Hoseok could get them all out before the police arrived.  
  
4 Minutes until Police Arrival.  
  
G-Dragon and Areum were still engaged closely, messy punches and bad kicks were being used; it was sloppy but neither cared. Both were bloodied and bruised to a degree. G-Dragon had caused far more damage to her, breaking a wrist and just over-all enjoying throwing her around, kicking her stomach in and leaving pain in her face, her chest. He enjoyed it all.  
  
Areum enjoyed watching the blood pour for him arms and legs, from cuts and shots. He was in pain; both of them were; but his was more on the surface and she tried to work past hers. Eventually it became a knife fight; which was easier for her. She took her eyes off G-Dragon for a second as she had pushed him away taking in the events with other members. Everyone's seemed alright, all fights were even, a lot were covered in blood with ruggedized breathing. Her eyes went wide when she felt a hand on grab the front of her dress and a blade slide past her cheek cutting that and her eat. But she made no noise, just waited for the blade to leave her skin before headbutting into the man who held her.  
  
3 Minutes until Police Arrival.  
  
They took a fall into the water, she could hear Namjoon yell, at her before he grunted. The water filled her ears and her nose as she breathed out, forcing water from her lungs. She was hardly able to drag the knife into his side, watching the blood fill the water from both of them, everything stung. She brought the knife back with her broken wrist and dragged it across G-Dragon's wrist that was holding onto her. Air escaped his mouth as she pushed herself away from him and forced herself above the water for air, entering a coughing fit.  
  
2 Minutes Until Police Arrival.  
  
“RM!” She coughed out, he gave her a half paying attention look before stumbling back, and hitting Yeol over the head with his gun.  
  
He quickly jogged to her, pulling her from the water that flooded the entire bottom floor and onto the catwalk. He held her close, trying to get her breathing to regulate as he watched the stars fade from her form. Her eyes were trained on G-Dragon under the water, Sehun placed an air bubble around him.  
1 Minute until Police Arrival.  
  
Times up.  
  
The water started to sinking, as Suho was taken from his concentration as there were sirens, lights and yelling. Both of the boys creating the ground panicked and stopped their control. Zico glanced at Namjoon who just nodded and wrapped his arm around Areum tighter.  
  
“J-Hope, can you hear me?” He spoke softly glancing at the girl in his arms. “They’re here, get us out please”  
  
The yelling was louder as doors were slammed open, running. There were more sounds of breaking plates; Yoongi even caught sight of the Police flipping the table in the center of the room before they caught the vision of the ones on the catwalk. Aiming guns at them.  
  
“J-Hope! Fucking do it now!” He almost yelled.  
  
But there was no answer. He glanced at Yoongi. Who shrugged and mouth the words run. This is not how this night was suppose to go. They could see Police collect the ones that were on the ground floor easily; none of they retaliated. G-Dragon couldn’t even if he wanted to. Everyone started to move, Yoongi and Namjoon helped Areum move, her body was frail and already bruises enough. They quickly ran towards the windows before smashing one open, and moving out of it. Exo wasn’t even given a chance to follow, as Namjoon created a wall behind his and Block B Members to keep people from following them.  
  
Sorry boss. Echoed through his mind as they found themselves standing in Sleepwalkers, as a light was shown to them. Everyone exhaled loudly. That was too close. Zico glared at Namjoon yelling about how dangerous that was. About how much risk they were all in.  
  
But Namjoon was more focused on the beaten girl in his arms. He glanced at Seokjin; who quickly ran over working to help her.  
  
“Listen, Zico, I get it you’re angry. I am too, I didn’t know they had that kinda talent on their team.” Namjoon spoke in a calm tone taking strides towards the blond and pink haired man. “But who would've known about TOP’s Talent? It isn’t flaunted to the world; BigBang likes to keep everyone under lock and key, it's what keeps them on top.”  
  
Zico just rolled his eyes. That fight took a toll on everyone, but not nearly as much as it did to Areum. Most just had few cuts and bruises. And yet, she passed out on the floor as Seokjin was taking care of her. Zico spoke more words of danger, but they came to terms and agreed to stay as an alliance. They needed each other more than ever. They weren’t sure if every BigBang and EXO member was caught, so this is their safety precaution. Namjoon just smiled and thanks, Zico. They were extended family, and it was glad to know they were still planning to stick around after that event.  
  
Block B soon left, allowing Bangtan to move back to their Base. No one was worried about being caught. The car they used, was a rental, which was rented until G-Dragon's name. Something Areum had learned in her time at the BigBang house, and it wasn’t hard for Taehyung to make himself look like the man. They got off Scott free, mostly. Areum was still beaten up, but now that they were home, she was awake. Seokjin never left her side as he continued his work, trying to fix her up as the movie the youngest set up before they left. It was comforting to be able to have made it home that night.  
  
After the first movie, Seokjin stepped away from Areum, as Jungkook worked with getting the next movie to start. She just smiled moving ever so slightly and little to make sure she was alright. And after almost 3 hours, she was. She smiled and thanked her elder before making a motion at the lilac-haired boy who sat so far away from her. He just quirked a brow.  
  
Get over here.  
  
Why?  
  
Because I love you. And I’m cold.  
  
I love you too Aree.  
  
She smiled and moved a bit forward allowing Namjoon to sit down, where she could use him a pillow resting her head in his lap. Yoongi just whistled which caught Jungkooks attention as he turned around and cheered happily. People began teasing them. And it felt normal.  
  
This was Normal.  
This house was home.  
These Boys were Family  
Kim Namjoon was her love.  
But life was still hazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yell at me or requst something to write or something on my   
> [tumblr](https://secretly-yoongi.tumblr.com/)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support
> 
> Kudos/Comments welcome <3

Another morning, another argument. Seokjin and Yoongi were arguing about this weeks Menu plans. Although it was a cute fight between the two, the amount of noise they could make was quite impressive. From her room, she heard them. It wasn’t loud it was muffled, very muffled. But noticeable. It's been a week since the party, and she still felt exhausted and sore. But that was expected Seokjin had told her. The quickened regeneration would heal everything besides the soreness that would follow. And with the beating she took, it wasn’t surprising she was still feeling it.  
  
She took a small step from her bed, throwing an oversized hoodie on and shorts, to cover her tank top and underwear. She cracked open her door slightly peering into the hall before slipping out and venturing into the living room. It was empty.  
  
Jungkook, Jimin, and Hoseok had gone out on some sort of mission. A few days Prior and still haven’t returned. It worried her, but she was told the mission could take up to a week, or more as they weren’t even in Korea. She stumbled into the kitchen to see the two eldest fighting. She just smiled pushing past Yoongi to get to the fridge. He seemed to make an attempt to block her from her orange juice every morning. But she always hip bumped him out of her way. He was playful, towards her. Unlike the rest of the members.  
  
She gave a small smile pouring herself a glass before putting the juice away. Turning back the glass was floating in the air, and Seokjin had moved from the topic of the meal plans to playing nice and not being rude to her. But she just glared at Yoongi who glared at her. They were playful together. That sort of playfulness between best friends that was soft and could make someone chuckle at how ridiculous they were being. And it made Taehyung laugh as he walked in. He had just gotten out of the shower, his hair was still wet and stuck to his face. He spoke words of good morning and inquired about food, which reignited the argument between Yoongi and Seokjin.  
  
Areum simply excused herself, which Taehyung had done as well; both of them venturing into the Living room. They sat apart, Areum laid on a couch and Taehyung took an armchair. Taehyung flipped on the TV, and began to channel surf; while Areum sipping her juice in solace; and just listening to the yelling from the other room and the static voices coming from the speakers in the room.  
  
This was peaceful.  
  
Though it felt lonely. Ever since she was recruited; everyone had been home, they hadn’t taken mission that last long, normally a day at most, sometimes 2 or 3. But now three of the loudest members were gone for almost a week. It was quiet and peaceful and she loved it and hated it. But this was apparently their normal. It was normal to come back to an almost empty dorm for them. They were out on missions a lot more than she thought, and with trying to still live as Idols, they were constantly away from home. Thankfully they were on break, right now they worked on new music, and dances, sometimes recording Music Videos. A comeback was coming up in the following months. This world was going to be busy again, and a lot more than it was now.  
  
Namjoon dragged her from her thoughts placing a hand on her head and messing with her hair.  
  
“Hyung!” Taehyung spoke, “Why’d you do that to Noona's hair?”  
  
“She seemed spaced out, needed her attention”  
  
She raised a brow and looked at the male who stood behind the couch. Their I love you ran through her brain again, it had been a long week of the two avoiding each other and trying to not get together again. After that event, it really made them think about how much they loved the other, but also made them remember why they couldn’t get together again.

<>  
  
_“I’m corrupted Namjoon, I don’t want you to end up like me”_  
  
_“So you’re going to avoid me?”_  
  
_“I couldn’t avoid you even if I tried, I love you. I just can’t be with you, I can’t risk the Corruption transfer to your talent. We don’t need two corrupted Space Aspects. Or just three Corrupted Talents in Bangtan”_

<>  
  
Namjoon just hummed and tapped at her legs, which she folded up and brought to her chest. He just smiled and Vaulted over the couch and sat next to her, asking for the TV remote. Taehyung happily tossed it to him as he began to flip through channels. Areum untucked her legs and laid them across Namjoons lap.  
  
After a while Yoongi joined the room and sat in the chair next to Taehyung, teasing the younger one about missing Jungkook, Namjoon tossed a pillow at Yoongi and they laughed a pillow being tossed back.  
  
“Don’t do this Hyung” Namjoon spoke out grabbing onto another pillow.  
  
Yoongi just grinned a few pillows floating around him. “I think you’re the one who doesn’t want to do that Namjoon”  
  
Namjoon narrowed his eyes, glancing at the girl behind him who was now trying to read a book, and to the boy who sat near Yoongi curled down to avoid pillows. The footsteps from the kitchen were the next person to get the pillow in the face thanks to Namjoon. It started. The boys started a pillow fight. It was odd for grown men to do this, but Areum just avoided it by reading a book behind the couch, letting the boys be boys. This became a normal thing. The boys roughhousing and starting fights. It was normal. Hazy, odd to see; but normal.  
  
ONE NEW NOTIFICATION  
  
It took awhile for things to calm down in the dorm. There were feathers scattered everywhere, seemed everyone was too rough with the pillows. Areum just giggled seeing the boys tired out. So she excused herself and fled to her room. Upon stepping in, she saw a light in the corner flickering on and off. Her phone. Well, old phone; from when she was a free-lance.  
  
EXO: You almost won Sunshine.  
AVIIATCY: who is this?  
  
It was obvious who it was. Exo Khyun. He always called her a nickname that had to do with light.  
  
EXO: [PHOTO OF KAI AND KHYUN]  
EXO: 2 left.  
EXO: What are you going to do sunshine?  
AVIIATCY: aish, do you ever give up Khyun?  
AVIIATCY: can’t you leave me alone  
EXO: you betrayed us, we wanted a simple party, and you ruined it  
EXO: but that's okay! You’re still my light, just a little dimmer than before!  
AVIIATCY: what do you need?  
EXO: nothing, I just wanted to warn you, that you missed us.  
AVIIATCY: you’re useless without Suho, you don’t matter to me.  
  
They didn’t even reply. Areum just shook her head placing the phone down.The click of her door startled her as she turned around. Seeing Jungkook and Hoseok with pillows. She quirked a brow, wondering when they got it and about the pillows, which quickly greeted her form. She assumed this ended, but they must’ve started it up when they got home. They were a gang, yet they acted nothing like it in the dorm. Here they were just a normal group of people living together. In the underground they were Bangtan. To the world, on stage; they were BTS. To her, they were family.  
  
Family, it was still a weird word to her; it hurt to hear. But she adjusted.  
  
The pillow fight didn’t end. Instead, it had taken them to the store, to buy new pillows to not be used; and pillows that they could use. The cashier was astounded by the number of pillows they were buying, and Namjoon just answered; someone wanted a pillow fight with a shrug as he paid for them.  
  
Jungkook, Hoseok, and Taehyung looked so happy; grabbing most of the bags and rushing to the van. They were too easily excited. But once home; they began opening the pillows, placing them randomly around the dorm before the game began. The boys were having fun, and Areum just read a book still in her room. Ignoring the noise outside the door. The sounds of their yelling and footsteps were oddly calming. Them being boys; having fun was oddly calming.  
  
It was peaceful until her door was slammed open by Namjoon, who quickly closed it and hid in her room. “And what are you doing here?” She inquired lowering her book eyeing the male the hid behind her bed.  
  
“They’re savages baby, gotta hide. Yoongi-hyung throws pillows too hard” She quirked brow watching him slip under her bed before turning back to her book.  
  
Her door is opened again, Jungkook and Yoongi stepping in. “You throw any pillows in here, and I’ll kill you.” She spoke pointing a finger at them and then nodding towards her bed.  
  
Yoongi just squinted before every so slightly walking towards her bed, and lifting up the skirt before pulling Namjoon out by his feet. Words of Betrayal and heresy left his mouth as he was removed from his spot and her room. The sound of either Namjoon or pillows hitting the wall outside made her laugh.  
  
Still, it was an odd thing. Bantan was one of the largest gangs in the Seoul Area. Its main group was of 8 beings.  
  
Two Corrupted.  
Two Space Aspects.  
Three Mind Aspects, and one secondary mind.  
One Heart Aspect.  
One Time Aspect.  
One Dark Aspect.  
  
The thought of those all meshing together to create this main group was something real. Some people were more advanced and evolved others were given two minor talents or a major with a minor to make it stronger. But, Bangtan’s talents came in a large variety and everything they needed to continue to work without an error.  
  
The banging continued, drawing Areum from her thoughts. She quirked a brow and placed her book down, slowly moving from her chair and approaching the door with extreme caution. Checking the clock 10 minutes had already passed, were they really still bombarding Namjoon outside her bedroom? They couldn't be, right? That would be overkill, even if he tried to go MIA to avoid them all. This was a very long time to punish time. She placed her hand lightly on the doorknob turning it slightly to open the door just a crack. From there she didn’t see anyone; resulting in her opening the door further.  
  
Mistake one was leaving her seat.  
Mistake two was going to the door unarmed  
Mistake three was opening the door when she didn’t see anyone.  
  
She soon felt the doorknob torn from her hands as someone rushed towards her covering her eyes and someone else hooked an arm around her waist. She couldn't even form words at the shock that hit here. Was she being kidnapped? Where were the boys? What was happening? This was so sudden, but she didn’t even think to form a weapon or fight back. Her mouth was hung open ever so slightly as she was guided somewhere else. Minutes passed before she was pushed down onto a soft surface. But she couldn't actually tell what kind of surface. She wiggled around briefly before gasping and stopping.  
  
This was a human, most likely the same human whose hands covered her eyes. This was a very awkward and odd occurrence. The hands were removed from her face and wrapped around her body, holding her in her place. Glancing up it seemed the boys were the ones that had kidnapped her. Areum turned her head slightly to noticed that Namjoon was, in fact, holding her back, which made it even more awkward with how she was wiggling in his lap just mere moments ago. The pink tones quickly took over her face; just like they had Namjoons as they both sat there awkward and together. Both obvious embarrassed, but everyone ignored the new flushed colors of the twos face. Jungkook even raised a pillow up and lightly hit it against Areum.  
  
The pillow fight was still going on. And they wanted her to join. She tried denying but she wasn’t allowed to leave Namjoons grip unless she agreed to play for a bit. And even then if she tried to escape someone was there to restrain her again. Most likely Yoongi or Jimin. She would’ve frowned if her mind wasn’t still trained on the thought of Namjoon. She could scream and hit herself with how stupid that was to do that to figure out where she was.  
  
“Noona!” Caught her attention. Her vision falling to a pouting Taehyung who clutched a pillow close to his chest. Taehyung was most likely the most childish in the group, this kind of behavior was expected, but even then it tugged at her heartstrings. Feeling bad for not wanting to play. Taehyung’s lip even had a small quiver to them, which made her exhale in agreeance to play along for a bit.  
  
Taehyung has instantly brightened up throwing a pillow at Jungkook as they began to tease each other. Taehyung saving he was obviously Areums favorite. Which obviously wasn’t sure, everyone knew out of the 7 of them, Namjoon and Yoongi were her favorites. Followed by Jungkook and Jimin, than Hoseok, Taehyung, and Seokjin. Seokjin wasn’t listed last because she didn’t like him, she just had trouble speaking to him like she did with the rest. He seemed so mature, even for someone like her it was off-putting to try and speak like how she did with the rest of the group. Even if he could speak like that as he had with everyone else, but to her, it was odd and difficult.  
  
Once she agreed, Namjoon happily lets her go and Taehyung has dragged him from his lap. Seokjin spoke words of rules.  
  
2 minutes to set up. Bedrooms and Bathrooms are Pillow Free. Be careful in the kitchen. No Talents Involved.  
  
It seemed pretty simple. It was normal.  
  
This was Normal.  
  
This was a normal part in the hazy life that Kyung Areum lived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thiis has been discontinued sorry
> 
> yell at me or requst something to write or something on my   
> [tumblr](https://secretly-yoongi.tumblr.com/)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wasn't going to finish this. But its been bugging me.

ONE NEW GLOBAL POST

 

EXO: In light of the recent events, Bangtan is officially listed as a wanted gang.

EXO: As Requested by G-Dragon and the BigBang Family, Whoever managed to capture Aviiatcy and Bangtan will get a very large reward.

EXO: Let the games begin.

 

Days became boring with the boys not being home. They started working on another comeback in the idol world. Areum huffed staring at her phone screen. EXO was pathetic, was this really a time to try and witch hunt Bangtan? It’s already been a month since the event.

 

Since BigBang and EXO were captured, leaving Kai and Khyun all alone to command both gangs to the best of their abilities. Which wasn’t very well, as both gangs lost land to Block B and a few smaller gangs. But People still viewed them as the top dogs which was sad, as they weren’t anymore. Going off land, Block B and Bangtan have the most, which would make them the rulers, but with all the post Khyun and Kai keep making about G-Dragon coming back and saying it isn’t over, it keeping everyone in line.It worries Areum to no end, what if they do come back. There’s no doubt they won’t kill her on the spot next time they see her. 

 

She has put all of Block B and Bangtan in danger. Again.

 

She pursed her lips staring at the messages. Seemed a ton of smaller gangs were upset at what they did, but some even stood up for them.

 

AVIIATCY: How pathetic are you? Asking the rest of the underground to do your dirty work

AVIIATCY: Don’t fucing brib people, do your own fucking work.

EXO: My Light, my darling; we’re asking for assistance

AVIIATCY: that isn’t assistance, you’re making a game out of everyone trying to capture us for you

AVIIATCY: you’re fucking pathetic Khyun.

 

No one had the guts to reply after that. No one dared call her out or try to back up EXO. Aviiatcy was a person to be feared, especially since EXO outed her secret about being corrupted; people seemed to fear her even more. Which was fine, it meant she didn’t have to worry too much about being challenged. But it's downfall was now people would expect it, they’d be ready for the trigger happy Aviiatcy with rage filled eyes. They’d be ready for the star infused girl. She wanted to scream at the minute, to yell and cry. Wanted to, but held it inside

 

The sound of a faint ringtone caught her attention. Her eyes darted to the phone that was charging on the other side of the room. Her mind slowly pieced the ringtone together, answering the phone with an annoyed tone.

 

“Hello, this is Kyung Areum Speaking, what does Big Hit need today?”

 

The sound of someone laughing on the other line was heard briefly. “Hey babe” It was Namjoon. “We’re not gonna be done with practice for a while, so I was wondering if you wanted to come hang out at the studio with us. The dorm must be pretty boring”

 

She quirked a brow turning to look at the clock on the desk. It was already 5pm. They’d already been there all day. “How long is a while? You’ve been gone since 10am.”

 

“Yeah, you know us; we practice hard and long. So we’ll probs be here till 10pm. Maybe later. C’mon I know you’re bored as hell, and you needa get your mind of EXO.”

 

“Joon…”

 

“Cmon Areu-”

 

‘Fine! I’ll come by; I just needa get dressed” She spoke softly. She wasn’t naked persay, currently she sat alone in a sports bra and shorts. She could hear him chuckle over the phone before ending the call.

 

In the last month, Areum let go of the fact of hurting Namjoon. She forgot the fear of touching of loving him. She tried not to let her corruption bother her, as they got close again. But there was still a nagging fear of it occurring, to see the boy become star infused and hurt. To see his downfall because of her. She exhaled loudly moving away from her phone and towards her wardrobe. As much as she hated hanging out in the BigHit Studios, when she knew what they were pretending to be and why; it always unnerved her. But she always tried to ignore it and focus on her own things and her own life. What BigHit Chose to do didn’t involve her.

 

Let them run their drug cartel and Entertainment Industry. 

 

Quickly Areum worked to get dressed wearing shorts and a t-shirt and a pair of high top converse. It was approaching summer time so it was getting a lot hotter. She quickly laced up her shoes before stepping in front of the mirror. she  looked alright, it could’ve been better but she didn’t care; and neither did the boys. They most likely just wanted her presence in the room so they could try to woo her over, and make her theirs and not Namjoons. Which was entertaining in it's own; but they all knew she’d never leave their leaders side. 

 

She nodded at herself grabbing her purse off the back of her desk chair before leaving her room. Areum quickly glanced around for her jacket, which wasn’t in her room; or Namjoons. And Appeared to be missing.

 

**K.A.U:** okay who the fuck has my coat. **[5:25PM]**

**J.H.S:** yeah guys who took her coat  **[5:39PM]**

**K.N.J:** Is it not in your room?  **[5:39PM]**

**K.A.U:** if it was would be i text you all of you  >:(   **[5:41PM]**

**M.Y.G:** have you checked the kitchen?  **[5:45PM]**

**K.A.U:** yes  **[5:51PM]**

**K.A.U:** why the fuck is it in the b a t h r  o o m  **[5:56PM]**

  
  


No reply came through,which had Areum gritting her teeth. She always takes it off in her room, Namjoon room or the living room. There is no reason for it to be in the main bathroom.If it was her own bathroom it would be alright, but the bathroom on the other side of the dorm? No, someone else put it there. She frowned picking up the coat and putting it on. She took another glance in the mirror, still looked alright. She nodded happily now that she found her coat and took off out of the dorm.

 

BigHit was a pretty far distance, which meant Areum had to take the subway. Which was fine; the subway was fine. She enjoyed the people watching. The sound of the train on the tracks and just the awkward silence between everyone commuting. It was oddly peaceful.

 

She quickly ran down into the subway knowing the train she needed would be arriving soon. She had all the trains she needed routes and times memoried to a pretty good status. She glanced at the clock while paying for the ticket. Five minutes until it's arrival. She huffed, honestly if she didn’t run she might’ve not made it. The dorm and the station were a good distance that walking would make her miss the train. She walked around the station a bit, before her eyes landed on someone oddly familiar. She squinted trying to figure out who the male was. But she couldn't place the face. She mentally shrugged as the train arrived and stood near the door. 

 

**J.J.K:** Sorry Noona, i though the coat was Tae’s  **[6:00PM]**

**K.T.H:** Kookie,,, we aren’t even similar in size  **[6:01PM]**

**K.A.U:** Are you calling me fat Tae?  **[6:01PM]**

**K.T.H:** What!? No! Of Course not omg, i just saying my body  **[6:03PM]**

**K.T.H:** is a lot longer and a bit slimmer than yours, we wouldn’t fit the same clothes  **[6:03PM]**

**K.A.U:** you’re calling me fat!!!  **[6:03PM]**

 

“Excuse me miss?”

 

Areum turned at the sudden voice of someone, the male from before. “Yes?”

 

“Do you know how to block someone on a phone? One of my friends keeps getting harassed, so, since you’re so young, I was wondering” He spoke fiddling with a phone in his hand. “Maybe  _ Aviiatcy  _ could be assistance”

 

Her eyes could’ve popped out of her head, a breath stuck in her throat. Her whole body frozen. “Who are you” She choked out, obviously confused and panicked.

 

“It’s a D-Lite, to meet you”

 

“H-how”

 

“The same way Kai and Khyun got out, did you really thing Ji-yong-ah would let me get caught? Someone needed to hold the base down while he’s away.”

 

Areum, still frozen in her spot couldn't believe who she was seeing and what was going on. This is actual shock that froze her core and ade her brain hurt. D-Lite was never caught, BigBang isn't all locked away. And Fucking EXO had a target painted on her back. If this day could get any worse, she’d just need fucking G-Dragon to take her away again. That would complete this nightmare.

 

“What do you want” was all she was able to spit out.

 

“Revenge you dumb bitch.”

 

She would have replied but he beat her to speaking again. “Ah, that's my stop; Farewell”

 

No he doesn’t get to leave, but she can't make a scene. Does she follow? She quickly scans the area. No, she won’t follow. It could be a trap. The train doors quickly close again and she stumbles as it moves. Areum keeps her gaze on D-Lite as he walks away, someone else with him. Someone she instantly  recognized. The white haired boy was none other than Kai. And that was confirmed when they vanished from sight, jumping to another place. Were they trying to follow her? Or was it completely coincidental they met? 

**K.A.U:** man do i got news for you guys  **[6:11pm]**

 

Areum stuffed her phone in her pocket, focusing more on the event that just occured and where she was in the subway. The next stop arrived fast; when she heard the Station name she quickly mapped out the stations in her head, only 2 more before she would get off and walk a few blocks to the BigHit building. She kept her mind on passing stations and trying to figure out why D-Lite and Kai were there. But she couldn't figure it out.

 

When she arrived at her stop, she quickly disembarked the train and rushed out of the station. She was on the street when the wind got cold near her.

 

“Hello again” 

 

D-Lite.

 

“How are you following me”

 

“We’ve stopped at every station seeing where you were getting off!” He spoke out happily, almost like an innocent child unaware of the crimes they’ve committed when their parents are about to scold them.

 

“Why?”

 

“We’re trying to time something, how long before you think you’ll arrive at your destination?”

 

She quirked a brow, “if i tell you are you gonna stop following me? Or do i need to draw a weapon and threaten you to stop following me”

 

“We’ll stop, just need times”

 

She squinted, studying over the two males in front of her. D-Lite seemed to be having a lot of fun just jumping from place to place on Areum’s trail while Kai seemed a bit tired; who knew how long he had been jumping with him.

 

“10 minutes. Now leave me alone before I call the cops”

 

D-Lite just smiled and nodded, before the cool wind came back and they were gone. Areum shook her head and quickly rushed off to her destination. Stepping into the BigHit building she bowed to the receptionist, who allowed her to pass before quickly gasping. The words of EXO escaping from Prison were heard. This is why they wanted timing. They wanted to make sure Areum heard the news that EXO had escaped. But thankfully BigBang didn’t. Why didn’t they. If they took Suho out EXO out why not grab G-Dragon or BigBang? She couldn't figure out why they choose EXO over BigBang. She kept thinking in the elevator until it dinged. She took a step out making sure this was the correct floor before going to look for the studio. She passed a few offices, taking in the oddly normal office building and forcing herself to remember what BigHit really was, until she arrived at the door of the studio. She didn’t even knock just waltzed right in.

 

“Noona! D-did you hear!” Jungkook spoke a bit panicked rushing over to the girl and grabbing onto her. Areum just gave a small nod before sighing.

 

“I ran into D-Lite and Kai on my way here” Was what she spoke, catching everyone off guard. “They were following me, but not here; after i got off the train they asked for the time before i arrived here. I just walked in more or less when the news came on.”

 

“And you didn’t think to tell us you saw them in your text about news???” Jimin spoke, sounding a bit annoyed, which was a new colour on him and his normally joyful personality. 

 

Areum gave a small nod. She should’ve told them than. She should’ve said something, but she didn’t. This wasn’t meant to happen.

 

ONE NEW GLOBAL MESSAGE

 

EXO: You really thought we were gone?

EXO: You’re the pathetic Aviiatcy

 

“Do not stoop to their level Areum” Namjoons voice was firm, when everyone looked at the message. But she didn’t listen.

 

AVIIATCY: at least i can do my own fucking work.

EXO: you traded bigbang for bangtan.

AVIIATCY: at least they treat me like a human

EXO: what? Don't like being treated like the corrupted monster you are?

AVIIATCY: im no monster. That's you.

 

She would have replied more but Namjoon quickly took her phone and tossed it at Yoongi. She quirked a brow, and demanded the device back but no one listened. No one returned the device. They just shook their heads.

 

“Your temper will be our deaths” Yoongi spoke out, obviously annoyed. Disgusted with her actions.

 

If only she understood how right he was with that sentence.

  
  



End file.
